Rise of Swords
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: Nine years after the Zero Requiem, A lonely and broken Sebastian Connor sets out on a mission through time, hoping to regain all he had lost. Help comes from unexpected places. Swords are raised high in anticipation of a new revolution.
1. Turning Back the Clock

Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Sunrise, Sebastian Connor belongs to me, Nathan and John Anderson belong to Wing Commander White Wolf.

Rise of Swords

By Storm Wolf77415

Turning Back the Clock

The Gottwald Orange Farm, twenty miles outside of Miami, Florida is one of the most prolific citrus orchards in all of Britannia, selling all kinds of products. Run by Jeremiah Gottwald, and his wife, Sayoko Shinozaki-Gottwald, along with their adopted daughter Anya Alstreim-Gottwald. Every day they're up at the crack of dawn, tending the hundreds of orange trees. This day is like any other.

Thirty-eight year old Jeremiah, former Margrave in the Britannian nobility, and leader of the Purist Faction, gave a sigh of satisfaction as he poured another load of oranges into the basket. He'd always loathed the business that brought his family their fortune. He never imagined he'd find such simple joy tending to the round citrus fruit. It was a warm spring afternoon, turning into evening.

"Jeremiah! It's dinnertime!" Thirty-three year old Sayoko called out. Jeremiah couldn't help but smile warmly at the woman of his heart. Tending to the oranges gave him drive and focus, but it was the former ninja turned maid which made his life complete. Even to this day, she still wore the small white hat which was the sign of her station from her time as a maid in the service of the Ashford family.

"On my way, my love." He replied back. His face became solemn, "Where is he?" Sayoko looked up to a massive hill overlooking the entire orchard. "Ah, I see."

"I sent Anya to get him." Sayoko shook her head. "It pains me so much to see him like this. I'm glad he's finally going out of the house, and showing some activity, but he still seems like he's lost all will to live at times. It just breaks my heart…I feel like I failed him." A Jeremiah wiped the tears out of her eyes, and put his arms around her neck.

"I know, my love. But we've done all we can for him. I can't help but feel a certain bit of responsibility for his current state." His hand went up to the orange mask covering the left side of his face. "If not for my Geass Canceller restoring her memories. She would have lived."

Up on the hill, a tired looking twenty-eight year old man sat on a broken stump, staring out into space. His dark brown hair heavily streaked with patches of gray. Jet black circles lined his sunken in, dull blue eyes, a haunted gaze someone as young as him should never have permanently engraved on his face. Sebastian Connor, once known to the world as Blade Wolf, right hand man and personal knight of the masked revolutionary, Zero, leader of the Order of the Black Knights, and secretly Eleventh Prince, Lelouch vi Britannia, was worn and tired.

The stump overlooking the orchard was his favorite place to think. His attention was now on a tattered photograph of his one and only love, Shirley Fenette. It was a picture taken in a happier time, she was sitting on a lounge chair, wearing a tight blue one piece swimsuit, which showed off her large chest, running her hand through long, strawberry blonde hair, vibrant green eyes, and a bright cheerful smile. He gave himself a rare smile, "Oh Shirley…" he rasped.

A pair of hands on his shoulder brought him out of his reflections. "It's time for dinner. You know how Sayoko gets when you don't eat," Anya intoned. Time had turned the former Knight of Six into a beautiful young woman of twenty four, her pink hair grown out down to her shoulders. Her voice was still a low monotone, but the concern she showed for her adoptive older brother was quite genuine.

"Thanks, Anya." He croaked, putting the picture of Euphie away. He watched as Anya walked back to the house. He sighed. "Oh, if you only knew what I was about to do." The last nine years had been hard on the young warrior, but anyone looking close enough would see a small gleam in his otherwise dark eyes. He stood up and followed the pink haired girl into the house and sat down to a simple meal, before turning in for the night. Sebastian was wide awake in bed, sleepless nights a familiar area for him. He looked over at the alarm clock which blinked 2:37 AM.

Sighing, he crawled out of his bed, peeling off the light pajama pants he usually wore, changing into a pair of weathered jeans, a plain dark green t-shirt, and a dark blue AC/DC "Back in Black" hoodie. He slid on a pair of battered tennis shoes, and walked out of the house towards the old barn. Sebastian heaved the door open, the musty scent of old hay assailing his senses.

"It's time." He wheezed to no one in particular. He walked to the farthest back of the barn, where a shrouded figure sat. He pulled off the massive tarp, revealing a Knightmare Frame in a dark forest green, with white shoulders. Mounted on its left arm was a massive MVS switchblade/VARIS rifle combination. Two standard MVS blades mounted on the hips. This beast was IFX-V226 Maelstrom, Sebastian's personal Ninth Generation Knightmare Frame during the last part of the Zero Revolution, as the Black Knights' two year long battle became known as throughout the world.

Maelstrom had been shot down by his former comrades in the final battle over Mt. Fuji, but now, it was restored to its former glory. Sebastian managed a small, wistful smile. Even after so many years mired in gloom and depression, he felt a rush of exhilaration looking at the mighty war machine. Maelstrom was integral to a plan he been hatching for the last few years, and now it was time to put said plan into action. He hopped onto the machine's leg, the hatch in the torso opened. Sebastian sat down in the chair, strapped in, bringing Maelstrom to life. "Sebastian Connor… Maelstrom…ready for departure." He said, throttling the engines, the Air Wing Glide System unfolded, flaring to life with a green flash.

Maelstrom hovered over the house, the Blade Wolf taking one last look at the place he called home for nine years. "Forgive me, Jeremiah, Sayoko. You two stayed with us until the very end, and did your best to care for me. But I can't stay here…hopefully, if this plan works, we'll all be able to go home together. Farewell." Sebastian whispered, as he turned Maelstrom and started flying west towards Japan.

A week and half later…

Sebastian sucked in a breath as he stood before the Japanese style temple that was the control room of the rebuilt Sword of Akasha. Maelstrom stood placidly on the platform next to him, "It's time, no going back from here." He walked into the darkened control room. A single column of light illuminated a pedestal containing a big red button, labeled 'Press to initiate great cosmic reset. Do not push unless you REALLY mean it!' After nine years, he was going to set things right. He was about to hit the button when footsteps came from behind him. Mentally cursing himself, his hand went to his father's old Colt M1911.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he declared in the loudest voice possible, ready for a fight. His eyes bulged at the figure stumbling out of the shadows. "No…fucking…way…YOU!" coming out of the darkness…was the former 99th Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia himself! He looked as he did in the moment of his death, still clad in the blood stained white robes he died in! Before the former Demon Emperor could even get a word in, Sebastian wound up and slugged Lelouch clean in the jaw, before dragging him out onto the platform.

"Sebastian? What's gotten into you?" Lelouch ran his hand along his jaw.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! THAT'S FOR LEAVING ME ALONE FOR THE LAST NINE YEARS YOU FUCKING COCKBITE!" He roared, tears running down his face as he held Lelouch eye to eye with him. It took him a few minutes to connect that he just punched a dead man. "Wait a minute…how ARE you here? Last time I checked…you're dead."

"I…really don't know. I was surrounded by darkness for the longest time. I could see a light in the distance and I just kept walking towards it. I felt something inside pulling me here. I heard your voice the closer I came. Next thing I know I'm here. Sebastian…this looks like the Sword of Akasha. What are you doing?"

"Yes, this is the Sword of Akasha. As for what I'm doing, I'll tell you what I'm doing, Lelouch. Fixing the mess your fucking Zero Requiem made." Sebastian's normally dull blue eyes were ablaze with a mix of emotions. "You have NO IDEA what my life has been like since you died! Alone with no one except Jeremiah and Sayoko to keep what little of my sanity from slipping away! To not even have the comfort of my OWN BROTHER? I don't have a pack to run with, or even have a cause to fight for!"

"Sebastian, please understand. I believed the Zero Requiem was the best chance for peace. I still believe that. I did this because I learned sometimes…you have to be willing to put everything on the line. You have to be ready to sacrifice your own life for the good of the people. Even if it means you become a monster in the eyes of those same people you wish to protect."

"Not to me!" he spat back, sounding more and more like the Blade Wolf of old, his voice raising with each word. "We needed you! Kallen needed you! C.C. needed you! Nunally needed you! _I_ needed you! What about Euphie? Would SHE have wanted to see Suzaku MURDER you? She'd have died right there!" Sebastian sucked in a big breath to keep his voice from cracking. "Between losing you, Shirley and Euphie, I've been miserable! So much, I tried to follow you into hell! If you know what I mean? And I know you do!"

"Sebastian…you didn't!" Lelouch said in horror. The Black Prince's heart sank at the sight of the Blade Wolf's sinister smirk. "It seems all I do is harm the people I care about, even when I try to help them."

"Well, I'm glad you finally admitted how much you fucked up! But I'll tell you a funny thing happened when I tried to off myself… I LIVED! I jumped off a rocky embankment on Jeremiah's property, and I lived! You know why?" Sebastian held up his hand and the sigil of Geass appeared. Lelouch recoiled. "That's right! I have the same power C.C. does…the same power _your father_ did. I inherited his Code, because my Geass was fully evolved when you killed him. My mortal death unlocked the Code and opened my eyes. The Code is so much more than immortality. It's the collective memory of humanity as seen through the eyes of the previous Code bearers. The Sword of Akasha is so much more than Chuckie intended for it. It has the power to transcend time and space itself, I can use it to get back everything what I…what we, lost."

Lelouch put his chin in his hand. The wheels in his head already turning in his head. "Are you telling me…you can bring all those we lost back to life?" Sebastian emphatically shook his head.

"No, as wonderous a device as the Sword of Akasha is, it can't do that, nothing can resurrect the dead. It CAN, however, do the next best thing. I'm going to reset time back sixteen years to 2010, and do everything in my power to create a better outcome for the future."

"Ah, time travel, a rough venture in itself. You know, there's no telling what could happen if you go through with this." Lelouch warned.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised to hear you of all people tell me that, Lelouch. You're the Chessmaster. I'd think you of all people would appreciate a little 'calculated risk.' But you are right, just by returning to the past would create a ripple effect, causing changes neither of us could anticipate. But I've come too far now to give up."

"Just what exactly did you plan on changing that far back, anyway?"

"I was…planning on having Euphie come with us to Japan, Maybe Jeremiah too. Those times in Japan before the invasion were some of our happiest in my eyes. You, Me, Suzaku, and Nunally, playing hide and seek. I want Euphie to share those times with us. Our times at Ashford would be so much brighter with her there. Plus we need all the preparation time we can get. Lelouch, we can learn from our mistakes, and do things right this time. Euphie's death isn't the only one we can prevent. You know what I'm talking about."

"Indeed, I made many foolish decisions the last time around. Euphie, Shirley's father, Shirley herself…" Lelouch swallowed hard at the last one, remembering Shirley's final words to them as the life in her eyes faded out, tears staining her cheeks as her voice strained to utter those last few precious words.

"_Sebby,__ I love you. Lulu, you were a good friend. Even knowing how you caught my father in all this. I simply couldn't hate you two. Even though Lulu made me forget everything I still always loved with you. Even though my memories were tampered with, I fell in love with you all over again. No matter how many times I'm reborn. I'll keep falling in love with you, Sebby. I suppose that it's simply fate. So is that okay then Sebby? And as I'm reborn, I'll fall in love with you over and over. I'll keep falling in love with…" _

Lelouch quickly pushed the memories to the back of his mind, not needing to be reminded anymore. "You're right, Sebastian, we can learn from our mistakes and do things better this time. Your idea holds merit, with Jeremiah present we'll have a strong protector for when the invasion starts, and Euphie can rally the people to the cause of the Black Knights as our public face."  
The Blade Wolf smiled for the first time in nine years, "It takes a big man to admit his mistakes, and an even bigger man to try and fix them. Speaking of the Black Knights, are you going to reveal your true identity to them?" Sebastian asked.

"Not right away, but eventually. I will reveal Geass to them at our first meeting. Schneizel turned them against me because he twisted my words to think I brainwashed them. I won't give him that advantage again." Lelouch's eyes blazed. "You must have been outraged if your idea of a 'resignation letter' involved breaking his arms and legs, slitting his throat and disemboweling him with a machete. If you wanted the severance package, all you had to do was ask."

"Oh, that is BAD, man! BAD! It only took you nine years to notice? Yeah, I was outraged at both of you. Outraged at you for coming up with such a ridiculous idea, and outraged at Schneizel for turning the Black Knights against us, and feeding Nunally all that garbage."

"That's one thing I'll never forgive him for. Because of his actions, I had to make Nunally cry…" Lelouch's memories floated to the moments of his death, remembering his sister's tearful pleas.

_Everyone could only gaze on in horror and astonishment at the scene unfolding before them. Zero, the man once known as Suzaku Kururugi, had made his way through the Vincent Wards and Jeremiah himself and now his sword was pointed directly at Lelouch's midsection. To the Black Knights and everyone else, it seemed like an eternity, but in reality, it only lasted 2.8 seconds. Within those 2.8 seconds, __Zero's blade was buried all the way to the handguard in the 99__th__ Emperor's chest. Lelouch's once pristine imperial white robes stained red with the Demon Emperor's blood. Zero pulled the blade He stumbled forward, sliding down to where Nunally, bound in chains, sat. _

_The Eleventh Princess crawled over to her brother, "Lelouch?" Nunally asked, gazing into his brilliant violet eyes. Even after all that had happened, he was still her big brother, and in the depths of her heart. Their bond as siblings still existed. With trepidation, she took Lelouch's hand in hers, and a bevy of images washed over her. Lelouch and Suzaku discussing the Zero Requiem. The symbolic passing of the torch as Suzaku received the mantle of Zero. _

"_It can't be! Lelouch, you were?" Nunally gasped. She picked up her brother's hand. "Oh, brother, I love you!" Lelouch tried to form those words, but he simply couldn't bring himself to say it. _

"_Yes…I destroy…the world…and make it…anew." Lelouch breathed his last. _

_"You can't leave me! You can't! Please! Open your eyes, big brother! Please! BIG BROTHER!" Nunally sobbed hystercially, as her brother went limp in her arms. _

_ "Lelouch the Demon is dead! Free his prisoners!" Cornelia barked. The crowd erupted into chaos as they swarmed around the float containing the Vi Britannia siblings. _

_ The captive Black Knights whispered amongst themselves. "Is that who I think it is?" Kyoushiro Toudoh asked as he gazed at Zero.  
"It's him!" Kallen Kozuki said through clenched teeth, "It's Zero!" _

"_It's not fair! __You can be so cruel, big brother! All I ever needed to be happy was to be with you! How can I ever look forward to the future without you?" Nunally's anguished cries were swallowed by the chants of "Zero! Zero!" from the crowd around her. _

"I remember that day, too. I went ballistic when you finally explained what the Zero Requiem's true purpose was. But I was still there…I just couldn't stay away." Sebastian replied as he remembered the fateful day from his point of view.

_Sebastian stood on a nearby rooftop, __clad in a dark blue hoodie, jeans, and a backwards baseball hat with sunglasses to hide his identity as the triumphant Demon Emperor lead his prisoners to their execution. As far as the world knew, Sebastian Connor, one of the two Knights of Zero had died during the Battle of Mount Fuji. He wanted nothing to do with his best friend's demise. But as with Nunally, Sebastian saw Lelouch as family, and no amount of hate could completely dissolve such bonds. All he could do was be witness as the world changed forever. His clenched hand slammed on the concrete wall in anger, as tears fell from Sebastian's eyes. "You damned fucking fool!" he choked out. A pair of delicate hands gripped his shoulders._

_He turned to his companion, Sayoko Shinozaki, the thirty-seventh heiress to the Shinozaki Ninja School. Sayoko had been hired by the Ashford Family and served as maid to Nunally, and protector to all three children since the invasion of Japan. Her loyalty was rock solid as Jeremiah's. Even when the Black Knights turned on him, she remained faithful to the very end. _

_He looked into Sayoko's chocolate brown eyes. "Where do we go from here?" He sniffed. "He's all I had left!" Sebastian broke down into tears, burying his face into her chest as she held him._

"_Come on Sebastian, we're going to join with Jeremiah and retreat to his farm in Florida. There's nothing left for us here. Let's just follow Lelouch's final request and live the rest of our lives best we can." She said, her own eyes misty. He nodded obediently, and the two headed off the roof. _

"I was so consumed with making the happier world she wanted, I pushed her and ignored her," Lelouch's voice was heavy.

"You're only human, Lelouch. It's natural to feel that way." Sebastian reassured his friend. "I'll admit what I'm doing is very selfish. But if I had to choose between either a lifetime of loneliness and solitude or taking a chance to regain my loved ones. I'd take option two every single time. Besides, my only company for the past decade was a former noble turned cyborg, his ninja-maid wife, and the formerly deadpan loli they adopted. By the way, Anya grew into a beautiful young lady. She just turned twenty four."

"What about…her?" Lelouch asked of the green haired beauty which had started everything for the two men.

"Our resident witch? She came by the farm after my Code awakened. Said I'd 'need her help to adjust to being immortal.' Personally I think she was just bored. Although she is quite wild in the sack." Sebastian grinned a mile wide.

"Wait what? You…and the witch?" Lelouch couldn't believe his ears. Sebastian just chuckled low.

"I was immortal and lonely, She was immortal and lonely…we were both in mourning for our long deceased loved ones, pretty common way for romances to start. It didn't last long though. My heart only belonged to Shirley, but C.C. made those days a little easier to get through. I'm not going to lose her again. If I see either Mao or Rolo, I'm going to kill them."

"The best protection for her is to join the Black Knights." Lelouch concluded.

"I wonder how'd Shirley would look in C.C.'s dress?" Sebastian giggled perversely at the sight of Shirley wearing the black and silver gown, complete with fingerless opera gloves C.C. wore during the second half of the campaign.

"Well…perhaps we should stop talking and get to work. I had come to terms with my death, to be forever known as the Demon Emperor. However, it seems someone has seen fit to give me a second chance…if you're willing to let me…brother." Lelouch said, holding out his hand. Sebastian wasted no time firmly grasping it.

"We're together again…the way it should always be. Well…my prince, let us set on our path. BTW, I've set us up with a trump card," he pointed to Maelstrom.

"Ah, you found the remains of your old Knightmare and rebuilt it. Suzaku's not going to have an early advantage anymore." Lelouch smirked.

"I'm not going to sic Maelstrom on him right away. If Britannia learns the resistance has a sophisticated Knightmare Frame in their possession with technology outstripping their very best, they'll wonder where it came from and probably try to capture it. Although I wouldn't mind taking Maelstrom and giving Suzaku and his precious Lancelot a thorough curbstomping for all the times he interfered in the early going. Come on, let's get this dog and pony show underway."

The two walked into the control room. Lelouch could only smirk at the start up button and accompanying warning. "By the way, I love your control setup, a giant red button with the blatantly obvious warning, 'Do not push unless you REALLY mean it?' Some people would call that over the top and cliché."

"Hey, don't knock the big red button! The big red button is completely idiot proof! TAMAKI couldn't foul this up. I'm not sure how Chuckie intended to start this thing, and I'm of the 'keep it simple stupid' approach. So I went the path of the big red button! We gonna do this or not?"

Lelouch held his hand up to the button, "For Euphie…"

Sebastian mirrored his friend's action "For Shirley…"

"Let's do it!" they both said, pounding the button that sounded with a loud AHWOOGA! Machinery started up. Electricity started arcing. As he looked at Lelouch, the Blade Wolf felt the years fall away from him. A new sense of hope filling his body, the future wasn't fixed, they could make a better tomorrow and do it right this time around. "Hang on, girls…we're coming back to you both." He thought as the Sword activated, and a brilliant red tinged light washed over the two men, the last thing both saw was the bright yellow sigil of Geass. Little did Zero and Blade Wolf know what effect resetting time would have on the world, while on track to fixing their original mistakes…new problems would rear their heads, but new allies would come to the Black Knights' aid.

September 2009, Anderson Plantation, South Carolina

Two families supported Marianne Lamperouge in her rise to power. The Ashfords, led by Reuben Ashford, Earl of Baltimore, and the Andersons, led by Jacob Anderson, Grand Duke of South Carolina, The Ashfords were Marianne's main patron, Reuben recommended her to be knighted, gaining entry into the prestigious Knights of the Round as the Knight of Six. But it was the Anderson family's personal forces, the Silverwing Brigade, who were Marianne's muscle in battle. Any threat to their empress would result in their full might crashing down on their head. A fact that Victor Di Britannia, now known as V.V. knew all too well.

So it was as V.V. gunned down the woman known as "The Flash" in the ballroom of the Aries Villa. On the other side of the Britannian homeland, just outside Charlotte, South Carolina, the Anderson family plantation was a wash of blood. Geass Directorate soldiers in Royal Guard uniforms burned the massive hundred year old three story mansion and the equally old barn. V.V. ordered his men to spare none of them, in fear the Andersons would seek revenge for Marianne's death. His fears would prove true.

Two of the most important members of the Anderson clan, Jacob's two sons, Eighteen year old Nathan and eight year old John already fled the plantation. John on his brother's back. Nathan took a moment to look behind at the burning remains of his home, the flames rising ever higher into the night sky. At that moment, he'd love nothing more than to run back down the hill, shooting at anything that moved, but the safety of his little brother came first. "Don't worry, John, everything's going to be okay. We're going to head for the St. Marcus and hook up with our forces. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Nathan…" John whimpered, tears running down his small cheeks. "They're all gone."

"I know…I know." Nathan set the boy down and dug a small foxhole. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Nathan placed John inside, placing branches to hide him. He picked up his bag and headed off into the woods with death and destruction in mind. A searing pain stopped him in his tracks, The pain of a thousand rusty scalpels stabbing into his brain forced him to his knees, screaming in unholy pain and agony. The racket attracting the attention of nearby soldiers.

"WHAT IS THIS?" He roared in agony, as the pain centered itself in his left eye, a bevy of images racing through his head.

"NATHAN!" John screamed, climbing out of the foxhole to help his brother.

"STAY THERE!" he yelled seeing a squad of Britannian soldiers approach, raising their rifles. "Damn! There's too many of them!" He prepared to fight to the death, when everything became clear as crystal and time slowed, "What the?" he didn't wait for an answer he drew a short blade and his pistol out of his coat and began to lay waste to his enemies. In the span of twenty minutes, the entire squad was dead.

Nathan ran back to John, rooted to the spot where he stood, his expression a mixture of awe and fear. "Brother...what happened? One minute they were going to shoot you and then the next you were moving like a blur."

The elder Anderson shook his head, "I don't know. Right now I consider it a blessing." he pulled his cell phone and dialed the number of the only person he could trust.

"Hello?" A smooth, cool voice answered the phone.

"Viletta, this is Nathan. Get your car and pick my brother and I up a few miles from the plantation. Please hurry, now!" his tone was a little shaky and panting.

"Nathan...are you okay?" Nineteen year old Viletta Nu said worriedly.

"No time to explain! Just get here and pick us up! Hurry!" he urged.

"Okay, give me a few minutes." she replied, the line going dead.

"Alright." he hung up. "Hang on little John." Nathan picked up the boy, "She's comin'." They trekked through the woods a little further until they reached a stretch of road which led back to the plantation. Viletta's car appeared about forty five minutes later.

"Nathan, what in the hell is going on here? Why are you and John in the bushes?" She looked at the two battered, dirty men, and then looked to the glow in the night sky. "Nathan…what happened?"

He placed the boy in the back seat, got in and slammed the door shut. "Royal Guard came…They're dead…Mom, Dad, all of them" Nathan panted, "Drive...head to our family's lake house. Only Mom and Dad knew about it."

Tears leaked from Viletta's eyes as it sunk in for her. "Oh...Nathan, I'm so sorry!" Viletta's heart broke at the realization Nathan's entire family was wiped out. She had loved Jacob and his wife, Patricia as much as she loved her own parents, and both of them reciprocated those feelings in full, hoping to call her their daughter-in-law one day.

"Don't be…you would have been killed too if you had been with me. Viletta, I hate to say this, but you're gonna have to stay with us from here on out. By helping us escape, you've become involved too."

She shook her head dismissively "Doesn't bother me! I'd follow you anywhere, you know that. But still, from a rational viewpoint, why would your family be slaughtered like this? They've been nothing but loyal to the Emperor!" she asked.

Nathan shrugged, leaning back feeling a slight jolt of pain in his side. He reached to his side and felt something warm and wet, Blood and to make things worse there were metal shards imbedded in the wound. "My adrenaline must have been pumping."

"Nathan? Nathan, you're bleeding!" Viletta said in horror.

"This is nothing, I've had Knightmare accidents worse than this. We can fix this up once we reach the lake house," They drove in silence for the rest of the night. John slept in the back, Nathan silently gazed out the window. Eventually the three reached the Anderson's summer home as the first rays of morning broke out over the mountains. The car slowly rolled up the driveway.

"Looks quiet enough," Viletta remarked. "But that can mean anything." Nathan nodded.

"Stay in the car, if anything happens, don't worry about me, just take John and get as far away from here as possible." he grabbed his Five Seven and fitted it with a suppressor and got out of the car. He explored the house and came back motioning to Viletta, holding a sleeping John in her arms, to come inside. "It's clear. We'll be safe here for a while." Nathan took the sleeping boy from his girlfriend before taking him to his room and closed the door.

Viletta turned on the light and the two sat down at the dinner table. "Now that we can talk freely, what happened back there?"

Nathan removed his bullet ridden long coat revealing his custom built body armor. The fabric of his vest was shredded full of holes as he peeled it off along with his shirt. "I just don't get it, Vil. I was reading John a bedtime story, when I saw hordes of Royal Guard troops coming onto the plantation grounds. Dad demanded to know what they were doing, and they opened fire on everyone." he pulled a first aid kit from a cabinet and handed it to her. "I'll need your help removing the shards."

"That looks really painful." She remarked, wincing at the myriad of metal shards stuck in his skin.

"Try having hot two inch thick armor fragments the size of your thumb from your Knightmare embedded inside you, this is bee stings compared to that." Nathan said.

She chuckled slightly, taking the tweezers and starting to tug out the shrapnel a piece at a time. After she pulled the shards out, she rubbed ointment all over Nathan's back and applied some bandages, "So...what do we do now?" she said, washing her hands.

"I'll get you and John to the _St. Marcus. _Right now they're probably all which remains of our family's troops. I recall hearing one of the soldiers mentioning hitting all of our assets, but we kept its location secret. After that, I'll talk to Lady Elizabeth. I'm still leery of most of the royal family right now, but I know she's at least trustworthy."

Viletta raised an eyebrow, "Your family's airship? It's complete?"

Nathan smirked. "And completely operational, we can trust the people "

The dark skinned beauty kissed him, "You know I'll stand by you, no matter what."

"I know my love." he smiled at her as he pulled the steel plate out of the back of his vest. "Whoa." he stared at the plate. "Ninety-five rounds." he examined the chest plate. "Forty there." Viletta looked like she wanted to faint.

"How did you survive something like that? That's not possible...even for you, hon!" Viletta said.

"I have no Idea and yet they got me with a frag... Wait." he turned each plate over and laughed upon seeing the engraving on the plating. It read: _Steel Fox T-Carbon 3 IA._ "There's your answer, Vil. This armor was of my own design. It could take anything."

Viletta shook her head. "No, Nathan. That's not what I meant. I know how strong the body armor your family is, but that alone shouldn't have been enough to save you. Something else had to have been at work."

Nathan thought back to the incident with the guards, "Well, now you bring it up, I remember having a massive headache, like someone was using a rusty scalpel to hack my brain apart. A rush of images, and then... my mind was crystal clear, I could see everything, the birds, my brother hiding under the branches, even the soldiers themselves. Then time just slowed to crawl. It was like a shooting gallery."

Viletta frowned. "Strange, what images did you see? Were there any faces you recognized?"

"Prince Lelouch, and Sebastian Connor when they were older. If I didn't know better it would have been seven or eight years from now. Sebastian looked like a train wreck, his eyes were all sunken in, and his skin was white as a sheet. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he hadn't seen the light of day in years…and Lelouch's clothes were stained in blood. I don't know what that means. Vil, we've got a long road ahead of us."

Viletta wrapped her arms around her neck. "And I will stay by you and John to the end…I love you." They kissed as the morning sun came out over the horizon, a new day had dawned.


	2. Out of the Shadows

Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Goro Tanguichi, Sebastian Connor is mine, Nathan and John Anderson, Takachi Murakumo, and Silverwing is Wing Commander White Wolf's

Rise of Swords

By Storm Wolf77415 and Wing Commander White Wolf

Out of the Shadows

_"So Lelouch and I hit the great cosmic reset button on the world. We arrived in the past on the exact day our parents were murdered. I barely remembered what happened the last time, but now I had a clear understanding of what happened to my mom and dad when they took that lethal spray of lead. It's something I still have problems with even now. But the two of us could mourn for the fallen later. We had work to do. Lelouch went before his father, but this time, announced Britannia was no longer safe for Nunally and himself. Chuckie had no problem putting us on the first boat for Japan, but it's exactly what we wanted. We wanted to get away from Britannia, out from under Chuckie's thumb. But before we left, there were two people we wanted to recruit for the future." _

_ "I sought out Jeremiah first, sulking in his barracks. I told him point blank it wasn't his fault, and if he wanted to regain his honor then he'd continue to serve his prince and princess, even if it meant going into exile for them. I didn't expect him to bite, but this is Orange we're talking about. He willingly gave up everything, his rank, his title, all of it, to serve as our bodyguard in Japan. The 'storm of his loyalty' as he so artfully put it, was a maelstrom that could not be quenched. His loyalty was so great, he even threw in with the Japanese, offering his services to Prime Minister Kururugi during the invasion…Jeremiah now teaches physical education at Ashford. I feel almost sorry for Lelouch. Jeremiah doesn't let him slack off at all…" _

_ "Euphie…After Shirley, no one else's death hurt me more than hers. She truly, genuinely, wished to help the Japanese people. There's no one else to blame for what happened that day but Lelouch and myself. In the aftermath of Marianne's death, I found her curled up in her room crying. I quickly explained Lelouch and Nunally weren't safe, that the ones who killed their mother could come back to finish the job. Euphie was so frightened, so I told her our plan, to leave Britannia behind. I didn't have to convince her any further. She lived with us in Japan, and now is a student at Ashford, on the Student Council, and also president of the ballet club. She and Shirley have become close friends. It doesn't surprise me, the two always were very much alike…" _

_ "Seven years passed, and the time came again for Zero and Blade Wolf to return to the world's stage. Soon time for the Knights of Justice to ride again…and this time we were determined to do it right!" _

Excerpt from Seeing through the Fog of War: The Autobiography of Sebastian Connor. 2025 ATB.

A convoy of two white and blue Humvees and a black limo with the license plate "SteelFox1" pulled up at the Area 11 Governmental Compound. Nathan stepped out, wearing a spotless white duster, black slacks, a dark blue button up shirt and riding boots.

A Japanese man of twenty hopped out of one of the Humvees. His uniform wasn't like the regular Britannian uniforms. It was a pure white with blue trim. A long train ran down both sides and the back, the uniform of Nathan's personal unit, the Silverwing Brigade, "There's a repulsive stench in the air, boss." Lieutenant Commander Takachi Murakumo remarked.

"I know, Takachi, but we've gotta do this. It'll only be for a few minutes." The Steel Fox helped out the exotic, dark-skinned beauty that was his wife of six years, Grand Duchess Viletta Nu-Anderson. She wore the female version of the Silverwing uniform, modified for her own tastes. Sleeveless, revealing her toned arms, and a skirt reaching to just below her knees.

The three entered the massive building. Rising to the top floor. They were greeted by the imitation of the Aries Villa garden.

"I hate to admit it, but this is a rather nice spread here. A shame it has to be wasted on an arrogant pig like Clovis." Takachi said.

"They sure like to copy things don't they? I will give him points for accuracy, though. It really is an exact duplicate of the gardens back at Aries." Nathan concurred.

"You had some fun times here as I recall." Viletta said.

"Yea Lelouch and Sebastian were only boys at the time. The two of them would be out with John, and Nunally. They'd spend all day and well into the night out there." he muttered, "Anyway we didn't come for sightseeing. It's time to ruffle Clovis' feathers."

They entered the Viceroy's mansion where a party was in full swing. Viletta could only stare in disgust at the assembled nobles and other wealthy of Area 11. They threw back disgusted glares of their own, especially towards Takachi. Clovis La Britannia, Third Prince of the Empire and Fifth in line to the throne came up.

"Ah, Grand Duke Anderson, so nice to see you again. And Duchess Anderson, you look as ravishing as ever!" He kissed her on the back of the hand, much to Viletta's embarrassment, and Nathan's disgust. "What brings you here, Lord Anderson?"

"Oh, we haven't been doing much, Clovis. I couldn't help noticing the major build up of your forces in the Shinjuku area. It seems very peculiar if your ask me." Nathan said. Clovis waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh it's nothing, I assure you! Some terrorists made off with a canister of poison gas, but my Royal Guard is already on the case, and I have all the faith in Lord Bradley and his people to retrieve it. Nothing will go wrong. You have my word as the Viceroy of Area 11 in that regard."

All three senior Silverwing officials cringed at the mention of the Knight of Ten. "You let THAT psychopath lead your forces? Collateral damage means nothing to him! He'd kill anyone who got in his way. Even his own subordinates!" Nathan raged.

"They died in service to the empire. Their families will be well compensated in the event of any deaths." Clovis rationalized.

Nathan's cobalt blue eyes blazed underneath his glasses. He leaned back, the sun catching off the lenses. "Remember this, your highness, I answer to Empress Elizabeth, and ONLY her. Where are the thieves heading now?"

"Back into the ghettos. My men are already in pursuit." Clovis said. "They're going to lead us straight back to their hideout, and we'll execute them all at once."

"I see…then we'll take out leave of you." Nathan said, turning and leaving. He turned to Takachi, speaking in hushed tones, "Notify base, tell them to get the XU-05 loaded and ready for immediate departure. We've gotta move and fast. Odds are Seb and Lelouch are in the middle of that mess. They're going to need all the help they can get. "

Settlement Streets

"FUCK!" Sebastian yelled at the top of his lungs, his black and silver RPI-209 Gloucester ducking to the side to prevent being skewered by the lance of a another Gloucester, this one in jet black with bright orange shoulder panels.

"Such impertinence! Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Sebastian's opponent drawled. The Blade Wolf growled at that voice, that sarcastic, psychotic voice. The voice belonged to Luciano Bradley, the Knight of Ten, and leader of the Purist Faction in the new timeline. The spear thrust forward, ripped the arm off.

"I FORGOT HOW MUCH I HATE THE FUCKING PURISTS!" Sebastian cursed at the top of his lungs. Letting his Slash Harkens fly, but the Knight of Ten batted the aside with his lance. FURTHERMORE I FORGOT HOW MUCH I FUCKING HATE LUCIANO FUCKING BRADLEY! WHERE'S KALLEN AND THE GUREN SEITEN WHEN I FUCKING NEED THEM?" He let loose a storm of F-Bombs.

"You've been quite the worthy prey, but I tire of this game. Good bye!" Bradley's lance buried itself into the opposing Gloucester's legs, disabling it. The Slash harkens cleaved off the arms and head.

"FUCK!" Sebastian cussed one last time before he pulled the ejection handles and rocketed away. His last thoughts were begging someone to come and help them. Luckily his prayers were answered. Across town, a C1A5 Command APC rolled out from a Silverwing-owned warehouse near the ghetto. A lean black Knightmare Frame left the same warehouse. Melting into the shadows between buildings. "XU-01 online. Viletta, you're in command here," Nathan said. "I'm heading out to give Blade Wolf and Zero support."

The XU-05 is on the Valkyrie transport and right behind you." Viletta said. "Are you sure you don't want me and Takachi to accompany you?"

"I want this to be as low-key of an op as possible. This is the inaugural battle for the Black Knights. I don't want to rain on their parade. If we can get the XU-05 to Blade Wolf, it'll make all the difference."

"Just come back to me, Nathan. Do that much for me if you will." She said.

"Anything for you, darling. Steel Fox heading out." Nathan said.

Sebastian hid behind a dumpster, watching the streets for any Britannian troops. "Blade Wolf to Zero…the Vampire just got me! I'm going to regroup with the others. I'm sorry man."

"This whole thing just went completely to hell!" Lelouch groaned from his stolen Sutherland after Sebastian reported into him about his battle with Bradley. His hand went to his left eye, the angry red glow of Geass blazing within. The power of Absolute Obedience went silent after their trip, locked deep away in the outcast Prince's mind. After finding C.C. once again, it was reawakened, fully active. He resolved to find an eye patch once he had the chance.

"Sorry, Lelouch, Bradley as the head of the Purists hit me for a loop! He's every bit as relentless now as he was in the other time line! I thought all my piloting experience would mean something, but he's a Rounds for a reason." Sebastian kept carrying on before Lelouch cut him off.

"It's alright. We can't plan for everything. We knew our trip back would cause changes. We'll just have to adjust accordingly. You'll get him eventually," Lelouch replied, readjusting the sleeping witch lying across his lap. Seven years had gone by and now he and Sebastian were now once again ducking through the Shinjuku Ghetto, with the aid of Oghi's resistance cell. "Just get to the supply train and pick yourself up a Sutherland. It's better than nothing."

Over the Shinjuku a V-120 Valkyrie heavy lift Aircraft was heading towards the heart of the ghetto. "Blade Wolf…can…hear me?"

"What was that?" Sebastian said, checking his survival radio.

"Blade Wolf and Zero, Do you copy?" the voice came again clearer this time.

"Lelouch, do you hear that?" Sebastian said.

"Yes I do." the prince replied.

"Check you're Radio damnit."

"This is Blade Wolf...who is ths?"

"Call me Steel for now. I have a care package enroute for you, just get to the strong point, I'll cover you."

Sebastian keyed his private frequency. "Blade Wolf to Zero. What's your take on this? Personally, I don't trust it."

"Try and get some more information from him." the former Emperor responded. A soft moaning sound came from the green-haired witch. "Oh...you're awake."

"Mmm, well that's a nice way to greet someone you haven't seen in almost two decades." C.C. pouted. "Everything's changed. I can feel it. Just what exactly did you two do?" Lelouch gave an abridged account of their trip through time. "Oh my…I can't leave you two alone for a minute can I?" She chuckled. "Well, can't do anything about it now. Oh, Lelouch…I'm very glad to see you again." A slight blush colored her cheeks.

"As am I to see you, life without my favorite witch has been very dull." Lelouch kissed her forehead. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's time to rally the Knights of Justice. We're in contact with a mysterious person calling himself 'Mr. Steel.' He says he wishes to aid us." C.C's eyes lit up.

"Did you say…Mr. Steel? Lelouch, believe me when I say he is trustworthy. If he's alive, the timeline will unfold in a much different fashion than before. Where is he now?"

"We don't know. He spoke to us over the radio, and told Sebastian he'd have a new Knightmare Frame for him. What do you know, Witch?"

She giggled lightly. "Sorry, But a girl has to have her secrets. You'll see in time. We should hurry, Suzaku's going to appear soon."

Elsewhere in the Ghetto…

Sebastian checked his GPS on his phone, "Well, this is the place." He then went back to his radio, "Okay, Mr. Steel, I've reached the spot you told me to come to…where's this care package of yours?"

"Easy…look up." Sebastian caught sight of the massive transport orbiting in the sky. "Do you see the transports circling around the central area of the ghetto?"

"Yeah, I see it. But I've gotta tell you. You better have something good in that thing. My Gloucester was a vital piece of equipment for us, and I'm just a little sore that it's gone now!" After returning to the past, Sebastian put Maelstrom into storage in the massive hanger underneath Ashford Academy, which also contained the Ganymede. He hadn't wanted to use it so soon, instead keeping it for later.

He raided one of the supply depots, hoping to find a Sutherland to use until the time was right, instead he found a squad of Gloucesters meant for Clovis' personal guard. Sebastian claimed one for himself, painting it in the colors of the Black Knights, a tribute until they could officially reconstitute the team. He destroyed the others to spite Clovis.

"Jeez, kids these days." A black machine flew over them and disappeared into the buildings. "Blade Wolf, just get to the fall back point I'll handle your replacement machine. Zero, your Knights-to-be will get their mounts soon enough, so get into position and be ready," The voice held an assuring tone, despite the cold demeanor.

Sebastian flipped to the private channel he shared with Lelouch. "What do you think, Zero? This never happened last time."

"Sebastian…the witch just woke up. She says this Mr. Steel fellow is trustworthy. She's very confident about it."

"Alright then." He switched back to the line with Nathan, "Okay, Mr. Steel. My life is in your hands! I hope you've got something good for me!" Sebastian said.

"You're making the smart choice, Blade Wolf. Steel to Yakuza, where are they?" the voice spoke as another voice came on the air.

Yakuza came back on the channel rather edgy, "We have a squad of Knightmares and a platoon of infantry approaching the Drop point! You better find some cover, Blade!"

Quickly looking around, Sebastian picked a burned out storefront. He quickly leapt into the window, setting a few tables as a makeshift barricade. He checked his ammo. "Done!" Two Humvees full of regulars stopped outside his hiding spot. A fire team climbed out, quickly inspecting the area.

"Drop dead!" Sebastian yelled, opening fire. Two soldiers fell to the .45 ACP rounds. The rest of the unit let loose with their assault rifles. 5.56mm rounds ripped into the storefront. Sebastian ducked into the far corner of the store.

"Steel to Blade, what's going on?" the voice replied.

"I've got an entire infantry platoon shoving bullets up my tailpipe! I'm pinned down!" Sebastian said, popping off a few more rounds before scrambling back to cover.

"Hang on, Kid. I'm coming to you! Don't you even think of dying on me! I need you alive!"

"Well, you better hurry!" Sebastian shot back, "They're getting closer…and I'm running out of ammo!"

"Dropping in!" A loud heavy crash came from down the street. This drew the attention of all involved. The Sutherlands stared at the plum of dust, a loud explosive discharge followed by a flash and a 250mm HE round blasted one of them to pieces. A large black bipedal machine emerged from the dust, the large bore cannon on its shoulder still smoking.

"The hell?" the KF commander said. "That's not one of ours! Is it…a new weapon for the resistance? Where did they get hardware that advanced?" A greedy thought came to his mind. "If I could capture it. I'd be guaranteed a promotion! Knighthood, the Rounds, Maybe even a title of my own! All units, I want that Knightmare captured intact!"

The shoulder mounted weapon folded back up and in the stowed position before standing at its full height. A full six meters.

"Engage the target!" the commander yelled, high on his own delusions of glory. The remaining four Sutherlands lowered their lances and charged. The unknown machine's two assault rifles snapped up, spitting out red-hot lead. The depleted uranium rounds shredded three, crippling the commander's machine. The unfortunate infantry were ripped apart in blood chunks of flesh and viscera. The commander fired helplessly, the rounds bouncing of a bubble like shield.

"You're a lousy shot," the cold voice quipped. The cannon folded back out, and the commander's Sutherland got a faceful of 250mm HE lead, leaving a large burn mark and a few slivers of armor.

"Not bad for a day's work." Sebastian tossed out the obligatory one liner.

"Your care package is coming…enjoy." The black machine turned and faded back into the shadows. The Blade Wolf looked up at the massive aircraft overhead.

The Valkyrie Transport opened its rear door and dropped a paradrop container. It split open as it hit the ground revealing the new Knightmare Frame. It looked nothing like the Glasgow-Sutherland-Gloucester series, nor did it resemble the Lancelot and it's mass production derivative, the Vincent Ward either. This machine had thin, slender legs, a bulky torso, and a head with four dark eyes. It was also in the forest green and white he preferred.

Sebastian's eyes grew as big as saucers. "That's SOME care package!"

The voice spoke frantically "Get in it, now! Britannian reinforcements are coming fast! The cockpit hatch is in the chest! NOW! NOW! NOW!"

Sebastian quickly mounted his new machine, vaulting into the cockpit. The hatch closed and screens lit up on their own accord the minute he sat in the pilot's seat. The cockpit was illuminated. The Blade Wolf was quite impressed. He ran his hand along the console displays. "Whoa, this thing could give Maelstrom a run for its money." It was very sleek and cutting edge, with a liquid crystal display touch screen console. Not a single physical button, knob, or dial in sight.

Sebastian felt a sharp sensation as something cold burrowed into the back of his neck. "HUH?" He gaped. He stuck his hand to feel a small, circular piece of metal, no larger than a quarter, planted there. "Compatible operator detected. Dire Wolf systems coming on line." Sebastian had a flash…a flash of Shirley standing on a beach wearing a simple white sundress. The girl looked older, about in her mid to late twenties. It took a couple of minutes for him to register the voice speaking was Shirley's.

The machine rumbled to life, four bright green eyes flashed to life.

"Why does that sound like Shirley?" Sebastian asked to no one in particular, but the computer replied anyway. Her voice was light, and playful.

"I have been programmed to use a voice that my Operator is comfortable with. The one known as Shirley Fenette was the first person I saw." The voice was electronic, but certainly of the woman of his heart.

"You're a computer program?" He asked.

"Correct, but I'm much more than just a simple computer program. I am an artificial intelligence, installed to aid Sebastian Connor, aka Blade Wolf, in the operation of NEXTE XU-05 Dire Wolf."

"Dire…Wolf?" Sebastian was in awe. "What kind of weapons do you carry?"

"This unit was designed to be a melee centered combat machine, much to keep in with your preferred fighting style. Its primary weapons are the two Moonlight Beam MVS katanas. It also carries an Anderson Industries 312 30mm Submachine Gun, and a .50 machine gun in the torso. I take it this machine is satisfactory for your purposes?"

"Uhh, yeah, I think so." He admitted. Dire Wolf's display came up on the screen, green indicators across the board.

"We're ready to roll, but still, you think you could give a name for me?" the AI asked.

"Well, since you are a wolf like me. A female wolf…I got it! Your name forevermore…is Moro!"

"I like it. Shall we hunt, Blade Wolf?" The newly dubbed Moro grinned in her pilot's mind.

"Yes, lets. I'm thinking vampire bat will be on the menu. Let's make sure to have plenty of garlic on hand. He owes me a new Gloucester after all!" Sebastian's face became predatory. "Blade Wolf to Zero, I'm back in the hunt, and going after the 'genius of homicide.' I get the feeling things are taking a turn from here. Blade Wolf returning to action!"

"Engaging thrusters! You might want to hold on!" Moro called out. A series of nozzles along the ankles ignited. The Dire Wolf took off. Sebastian struggled with the controls for a few seconds, but quickly compensated. "THIS IS AWESOME!" He cackled a mile a minute. The Dire Wolf stopped on a high ridge, where he caught sight of Bradley doing what he did best, terrorizing innocents.

"He just doesn't know when to quit! Moro, is there something we can do to…dissuade him from hurting anyone else?"

"Indeed there is, Sebby! Moro to Scryer! Give me two on the Vampire's flunkies! Don't be stingy with the pain!" Two Missiles from a UAV hit Bradley's escorts.

"What the?" The Knight of Ten looked around frantically. "Come out and face me you coward! You too afraid to face the Genius of Homicide directly?"

"Blade Wolf to Yakuza! Nice shot!" Sebastian said to the command vehicle. His radio crackled to life.

"Blade Wolf, this is Yakuza, thank you for the compliment, we'll be you're eyes on the battlefield. The Scryer is taking care of any infantry in the area, but will divert if you call for it."

"Thanks for the assist. I'll deal with the Vampire. Let's go Moro!" Dire Wolf's ankle engines fired. The green and white machine leapt out, duel wielding the MVS katanas. Bradley barely had time to raise his lance in defense.

"What's this? A new model!" Bradley's eyes bulged in surprise.

"PAYBACK'S A BITCH, VAMPIRE!" Sebastian yelled. Bradley darted backwards, The Moonlights cleaved through the empty air. "I think you're in line for a long overdue staking!"

"Oh really? Then let's battle with our lives on the line! I'll take it away like so many others." Bradley readied his lance. The two machines started circling each other. The Blade Wolf made the first move, going for a narrow slash meant to cleave off the Gloucester's head.

The Vampire's retaliated with the Slash Harkens. A quick swipe with the katana batted those away. Sebastian opened fire with the fifty cal, tearing up the cape of Bradley's Gloucester. The Vampire then fired Slash Harkens from his machine's wrists. A special custom mod found only on the Gloucesters of the Knights of the Rounds.

A pair of Hellfire missiles landed near him. "What the?" He turned to see the Scryer making a pass. "How rude! A bit player thinks he's worthy of center stage? He's sadly mistaken!" He let loose with his wrist Harkens and trashed the UAV. He rolled over, picking up one of the Scryer's scrapped wings, "Pathetic! Not man enough to put their lives on the line so they rely on cheap toys like this?"

BOOM! The wreckage of the Scyrer exploded, blinding the Vampire momentarily, he regained his eyesight just in time to see his Gloucester's left arm go flying. He growled at Dire Wolf, poised like a predator with katana in hand, "Uh…did you forget about me?" Sebastian dryly said. "I mean seriously, I was right here. And you made it into the Rounds? Wow, their standards are really low!"

Bradley lunged with the lance. Sebastian's swords crossed in a scissors, cleaving it in two. The Blade Wolf then swept low, taking off the Gloucester's left leg, he swung upwards, taking out the other arm, and finally stabbing inwards through the head. The Vampire's escape pod rocketed away. "I swear I'll find you and next time it will be different!"

"So…what do you think of Dire Wolf?" Moro asked. "It's technology is unmatched by anything around right now, only Lloyd Asplund's Lancelot is on par."  
"I think you have a convert. Britannia won't know hit them when I roll up with this thing." Sebastian said, checking the displays. He looked in the direction of the G-1. "Moro, what do you say the two of us pay his highness, the Viceroy, a visit? I think it's time to have a word with him in the way he's been running this country."

"Hold on, I just got message from Yakuza. Bradley's transponder's gone dead, but we've still a group of angry Purists out there. If we're going to get to Clovis, we're going to have to get through them first."

"Purists, nothing more than a bunch of stuck up dilettantes! They're nothing without Bradley's leadership. They'll go down easy." Sebastian smirked. Another blip appeared on the display marked XU-01 Blood Asp, and it was just camped out in the middle of the path the Purists were taking. "Who's that?"

"The Director…that is Mr. Steel. It looks like he's got the same idea we do." Moro managed a light chuckle, and a spot lit up on the screen. "Let's get to this point, it'll provide quite a vantage spot for the show to come. You're going to like this, Sebby. You're going to like a lot!" She giggled. The Dire Wolf took off, arriving at the location atop a junked building. "Not a bad view…there's the Director!" A reticule appeared around the black Knightmare Frame from earlier.

The Blood Asp waited patiently in the open. Nathan kept his ears peeled to the Britannian channels. "Come on…come on you arrogant pricks, I've been waiting for this day for a very long time to come!" Nathan's patience was rewarded with the sight of a group of eighteen Sutherlands, their shoulders and factsphere covers painted with the deep red of the Purist Faction.

"Smoke them all out! Leave none of those filthy Elevens alive!" Kewell ordered his platoon They came to a dead stop when they rounded the corner, finding the Blood Asp, still as a statue.

"I've been waiting for you." A cold voice came on over their speakers.

"This is Major Kewell Soresi of the 733rd Knightmare Platoon, identify yourself immediately, or we will consider you hostile and neutralize you."

Steel made sure that the Dire Wolf couldn't hear the radio message he was about to transmit, "Director Nathan Eugene Anderson. Commanding Officer of Her Majesty's 13th Tactical Peacekeeper Brigade Code Name: Silverwing."

Kewell's initial reaction was surprise, but then scorn. "Anderson...what are you doing interfering in this operation? Viceroy La Britannia's directive was very clear, eradicate the Shinjuku Ghetto!"

Nathan's voice was patient, but stern. "I have orders from much higher up on the food chain, Major Sorsei. Those orders state my mission is to protect the population of this sector, both Britannian and Non." Nathan lowered his tone, becoming colder with each word. "You go in direct violation of the orders handed to me by Fourth Empress Elizabeth Li Britannia herself. You know what that means for you and your little weekend warrior buddies?" The massive 250mm cannon on the Asp's back flipped up. "It means you all die here and now!"

Kewell and the rest of his team tensed, waiting for the shot to hit, but instead of aiming into the team of Sutherlands, the cannon pointed skyward, two near silent puffs emanated from the long steel tube. The Purists looked around, and started laughing.

"Ha! You missed! I thought the Steel Fox was legendary for his aim!" Kewell mocked.

"Oh, did I miss?" Nathan smirked, Blood Asp's lanky metal arm pointed towards the sky, "You might wanna look up!" As one the entire Purist Faction team looked up. The two shells split apart revealing thousands of pellets the size of basketballs. "If I were you, Kewell, I'd find some cover, those things kind of hurt."

Kewell's eyes opened as he realized what Nathan meant, and he dove into the remains of a store front, the rest of his team wasn't as quick to react.

"Oh hey, bullets!" One Purist Faction pilot said, "Wait bullets? Everyone get out of the way! GET OUT OF THE-AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" A chorus of screams rang out as the grapeshot hit the ground, shredding the Sutherlands like tissue paper. Kewell could only gaze in horror at the carnage around him. Where there was once a team of eighteen armored Sutherlands was now just slag and scrap. Kewell took off in the other direction, fast as his landspinners would carry him, never looking back at all.

The Blood Asp's cannon retracted back to its storage position. "He won't be hurting anyone anytime soon. It's now time for the big fish. I'm coming for you Clovis."

Author's Notes: Nathan's already making a big impact. Sebastian gets a powerful new sword, and the timeline spirals out of control.


	3. And Into the Light

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Rise of Swords

By Storm Wolf77415 and Wing Commander White Wolf

And into the Light

Lelouch settled back in his stolen Sutherland. The rest of the Shinjuku cell had also claimed their Knightmare Frames from the train, sent by Nathan. He gazed at the chessboard he scavenged with a hint of fondness. Seems like a lifetime ago, probably because it was. He thought. _My knights for justice, things will be different this time around. You aren't just pawns, but my loyal soldiers. _

Lelouch's thought patterns were a total reverse of how he used to be. The former Eleventh Prince was a bit kinder and slightly more open to people. He still kept the mask of cold indifference to those he wasn't truly close to. The ones he only ever relaxed his guard around the Student Council, his sisters, and Jeremiah. Which secretly is what Sebastian wanted, to remind Lelouch there were people who would support him besides just Suzaku and himself.

The other members of the Shinjuku Resistance Cell were checking out their new prize, a train full of RPI-13 Sutherlands fresh from the factory. Kallen Kozuki, the future pilot of the Type-02F Guren Mk. II was amazed at their good fortune. Her battered old RPI-11 Glasgow was currently missing one arm, after a brush with the Vampire of Britannia. It was then Lelouch's voice came through on the radio, "Zero to Q-1, what's the status of your energy filler?"

"It's got about fifteen minutes left, Zero." She said, checking the power meter.

"Very well, recharge it and wait for further instructions. You'll be running interference with Blade Wolf."

"Understood." Kallen replied. The redhead thought back to when they'd first met the enigmatic revolutionaries. Ten months ago they had succeeded in blowing up a Britannian supply base. They were heading back to the safety of the ghetto with her Glasgow and in a couple of stolen trucks when they were bounced by enemy troops, Special Forces no less. A black and silver Gloucester had leapt down a building, rifle blazing death, dropped the entire platoon in short order. The pilot identified himself only as 'Blade Wolf', saying he worked for a man named 'Zero', and offered to fight by their side. The Gloucester was a nice addition to her old, clunky Glasgow, but the real gem was Zero's mastery of tactics and strategy.

They had an agreement where they would give aid to the Resistance so long as Kallen and others didn't ask who they were, or where they came from. But the redhead had noticed a change in the two of them lately. They had become…antsy whenever they spoke, as if they were expecting something. They had put a lot focus on this mission. Kallen couldn't understand why, since the two had spoken so little about it. Kallen checked the gauge for her energy filler, signifying it had been fully recharged. "Q-1, heading out!"

The Glasgow rattled as she glided through the streets of the ghetto. "This thing is on its last leg!" She remarked. "Q-1 to Blade Wolf, do you copy?" She called out.

"Read you, five by five Q-1, I'm back in the hunt with a shiny new toy! You should be catching sight of me…now!" a dark blur flashed by her cockpit. Kallen's jaw dropped at the sight of the Dire Wolf. "Hehe, you like? I'll admit it's certainly a step up from the Gloucester, much less that old clunker you've got. What do you think?"

"Where can I get something like that?" Kallen growled in jealousy.

"Don't worry, Q-1. I'm willing to bet there's something like this in your near future." Sebastian replied. Kallen blinked as an image flickered in her head, an image of a sleek, lean Knightmare Frame in a brilliant flame red, it's right arm ending in a wicked claw. Images of her in the red machine tearing through the Britannian forces came to her mind.

"What the hell was that?" Kallen replied, as she tried to get her head back together. This wasn't the time to lose focus. Dire Wolf opened fire with the .50 autocannons and Kallen's Glasgow let loose with her Slash Harkens, tearing through the Sutherlands of Clovis's Royal Guard. "Ha! These guys aren't even a challenge! How did they end up as Clovis's personal forces?"

"Cause outside of the JLF they've never had to face a real opponent!" Sebastian replied, burying the Moonlight into a Sutherland, "Without a real challenge they've been lax in their duties and training! If these guys were true elites like Cornelia's troops, or the Knights of the Round, it would be a very different story!" Sebastian checked the clock. Lloyd and Cecile should have dragged Suzaku back to their trailer by now. I wonder how he ever put up with those two. Cecile was a fairly nice woman, despite her total lack of culinary skills, but Lloyd? Eccentric doesn't do him justice.

(Britannian Field HQ)

Suzaku Kururugi woke up with a gasp. His chest taped up. Standing over him was a lanky man with silvery gray hair, and glasses, wearing a long beige labcoat. "So, are we having a bad day?" He drawled. "It looks you missed a chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi." Earl Lloyd Asplund

"I did?" the young Honorary Britannian sat up, a sharp pain shot through his cheset. Suzaku looked to see his torso wrapped in bandages. "Where am I?"

"We're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto." Lloyd replied idly. An attractive woman in her mid twenties wearing the beige uniform of the Britannian Military's Engineering division walked up to Suzaku, clutching a small bundle in her hands.

"With Prince Clovis nearby, this is probably the safest place anywhere." Cecile Croomy, Lloyd's assistant, held out the bundle, containing a broken silver pocket watch. "This is what saved your life, Mr. Kururugi. It deflected the bullet. You're lucky it was under your protective suit. Is it a keepsake?" She asked.

"Yes, it is," Suzaku took the watch. "What's the latest on the situation?"

"It looks the poison gas was released. Massive Eleven casualties have been reported, but no one's been caught yet." Lloyd shifted his weight slightly, the lights of the trailer catching off the lenses of his glasses. "Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare Frame?"

"None, there's no way an Eleven would be made a Knight." Suzaku protested. Lloyd just

smirked, holding up an elaborate activation key.

"Well supposing you could. CONGRATULATIONS! The only Knightmare Frame of its kind awaits you! Once you take the controls of this big beauty, everything will change. You and your world! Whether you want it to or not! So…what do you say, Private?"

At the same time Suzaku was pondering his fate, Clovis was in the control room of the G-1 consulting his generals. "We believe the terrorists are mixed in with the native Eleven population, but they don't stand a chance against our obviously superior forces. We'll crush them in short order my lord. You'll see," Bartley sniffled primly. The Third Prince reclined lazily on his throne.

"Prince Clovis, Grand Duke Anderson is on the line for you! And he sounds very upset!" the communication's officer reported. The screen flashed to a graphic with the words "Audio Only". No one was prepared for the deafening roar that blared out over the G-1's command deck.

"Clovis, have you lost your MIND? Ordering your troops to attack innocent civilians? I always knew you were bit of a fop, but this is over the line!" Nathan raged as he saw a Sutherland gun down a group of fleeing children. "Is this your way of handling the situation?"

"Silence, Lord Anderson!" Bartley snapped. "We're about to root out the source of the problem! Her majesty's… peacekeepers are not needed here!" He snorted derisively.

"You DARE insult her majesty? I never thought you'd be so disrespectful, Bartley!" Nathan growled. He had gone for the audio pickup since he didn't want the Third Prince and his pet stooge to know about the Blood Asp, but he'd gladly trade it in so he could scare the pants off the fat general.

"Sometimes, sacrifices must be made for the greater good, Nathan. Surely you can understand what it is I must do in order to keep the citizens of our empire safe. I'll ask you leave this in my hands from here on out." Clovis said primly, "Now get off this line before I have you censured, Lord Anderson!" And he cut the line off.

(Shinjuku streets)

"THOSE BASTARD BRITANNIANS!" Kallen screamed in rage when she saw a family get reduced to bloody smears on the pavement by a tank before her eyes. The redhead fired her Slash Harkens to cut down the tank, followed by an attack chopper.

"Kallen, hold it together! You can't afford to lose your temper!" Oghi yelled, a helicopter hovered overhead, "Tamaki, shoot that damn thing down!" the loudmouthed redhead hefted a shoulder mounted rocket and blew the aircraft out of the sky.

"Don't worry Oghi! No one else will be involved in this! The only ones who will be caught are us in the resistance!" Kallen replied.

"Oghi is right, Kallen. Keep that temper in check. All resistance members converge on the train tracks at Grid E-083!" Sebastian said. "A train will be coming by filled with Sutherlands, board them and await further orders! Q-1, recharge your Glasgow's energy filler and be ready to move out, we're going to be acting as decoys. It's time for Clovis to get a nasty wakeup call."

"Are you sure about this whole thing?" Tamaki asked. "All the units on this train have had their IFFs removed! It could be a trap."

"The Britannians have the total advantage in this fight. Traps mean nothing to them." Ohgi replied, powering up his Sutherland. "Zero, what's your strategy here? I hope it's something good."

"It will work, P-1," Lelouch replied. "If Q-1 is on schedule, two enemy Sutherlands will be appearing in about twenty-three seconds. When they appear, I want everyone to shoot them through the wall."

"He's crazy!" Tamaki's eyes bulged.

"Shut up, Tamaki!" Ohgi snapped. "It's your fault we're in this mess in the first place because you couldn't follow a simple plan! Everyone double-check your weapons. This is our best chance to get some payback."

(G-1)

"Enemy spotted at point F-31!" One of the staff officers reported.

"A feint, eh? How pedestrian." Clovis sniffled.

"Tell Lazlow Squad to go straight through and have Eugan and Valerie flank from the rear!" Bartley ordered. The team of six Sutherlands split, four going towards Kallen, the other two speeding by a broken wall, behind which was the rest of the Shinjuku cell, weapons primed and ready.

"Three…two…one…FIRE!" Ohgi barked, squeezing the trigger, an action the others followed. A wall of 60mm bullets peppered the wall, tearing the two Sutherlands to ribbons. The IFF signals blanking out on the screen of the G-1.

"What the…an ambush?" Clovis said in disbelief.

Lelouch smirked with a great hint of satisfaction as he played with the chess piece he picked up. "An ID signal can be a double edged sword. Things are playing out exactly like last time. Which means the Lancelot will soon be here. Suzaku…this time we're playing for keeps!"

"This is Blade Wolf calling Zero, are we ready for the guest of honor?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, Blade Wolf, keep on standby and leave things to the Sutherlands for now." Lelouch replied.

"Roger that," he replied, "I've got a nice seat, I think I'll hang here for a little while."

"Then enjoy the show." Lelouch said, "Zero to Q-1, do you copy? Do you have a map of the area?"

"Yeah, I have a map of the old city, but I can't vouch for its accuracy. There are no visible landmarks." Kallen protested.

"It's alright, it will do, transmit it to me now." Lelouch said, the map flickering onto his screen. "Good, now this is what we do next…"

""That red Glasgow is the heart of their offense. All units prepare to surround and destroy it! We'll tear the heart out of the resistance in this area for good." Clovis said. The red dot flickered out, "What, where did they go?" He blanched.

The Sutherlands and Kallen's Glasgow had fled into the maintenance tunnels under the city streets. "I can't believe this actually worked!" Kallen remarked.

"Kallen, the Britannian units should be converging on your position now. Get ready to spring the trap on my command," Lelouch ordered. "Wait for it, WAIT for it…NOW!" Kallen fired her Slash Harken at the ceiling, before turning and speeding away. The entire road collapsed, taking all the assembled Britannian troops with it.

Clovis stumbled back, he was on his way to a total breakdown, "Who…who in the hell am I up against? This guy is even better than Toudoh!"

Lelouch smirked in the cockpit of his Sutherland, "Clovis, even after two lifetimes you never were very bright. All units continue to advance!" He addressed his soon to be Black Knights. Both Lelouch's tactics and the raw firepower of the Dire Wolf had galvanized the entire cell.

Lloyd's smirking face came on the monitor. "Well, my lord, it seems you're in need of a little help. The Advanced Special Engineering Envoy Corps has the solution to your problems." Lloyd replied. Clovis was desperate, even if it meant owing a favor to Schneizel.

"Very well, Lloyd, can it work? Can your toy get the job done?" Clovis said.

"My lord, do be kind to call it by its proper name…Lancelot." The pudding loving Earl drawled.

"Okay then, I authorize the launch of the Lancelot at once!" Clovis said. "Do whatever you feel is necessary, just make them pay for the humiliation they've given me!"

"Of course, your highness. Anything you want," Lloyd drawled.

(ASEEC trailer)

Inside the mobile command post for the Special Envoy Corps, Lloyd, Cecile, and another technician started preparing their pride and joy, the Z-01 Lancelot for its first ever combat deployment.

"Z-01 Lancelot now activating, Lancelot activated! Release hatch! Z-01 Lancelot stand by for activation! Power station now activated!" Cecile said, before turning the channel to Speak with Suzaku. "Have you read the manual?" Cecile asked him.

"Yeah, more or less," He replied, zipping up his flightsuit and letting it pressurize around him.

"Good, you graduated at the top of your class in the simulator." She replied.

"Hey look, I lost a friend and another person down in the sewers before I was shot. Do you there's a chance they…" Suzaku trailed off, leaving the ambulance and walking towards the deployment trailer.

"There's a possibility, but it would be almost close to zero." Cecile said gently, not wanting to give Suzaku anything more to worry about.

"But that means there's still a chance, right? My friend could still be alive," Suzaku replied. The clamps holding the Lancelot in place hissed and released. The thick rubber sheet covering it flew off, revealing the white Knightmare Frame in all its glory. The young Honorary Britannian was in awe at the sight of it. "Amazing!"

"Say hello to the Z-01 Lancelot, the pride of the Advanced Special Engineering Envoy Corps. The world's first ever Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame, and it's now yours to use. But please be careful with it, it doesn't have an ejection system on it." Cecile warned him.

"Yes Miss Cecile, I understand." He said, entering the trailer where Lloyd stood before his pride and joy.

"Well, Mr. Kururugi, shall we begin with the initial startup?" Lloyd asked.

"Installing Energy Filler, now at full output. Initializing Devicer setup, confirming entry of Devicer into Z-01." Cecile reported as Suzaku entered the cockpit of the magnificent war machine. The entire machine started blinking to life after he plugged the ignition key in.

"This is it, so far everything's going according to the data," Lloyd remarked. The ambulances cleared out of the way of the launch zone. The Lancelot crouched down into a sprinter's position, the landspinners swung down.

"Lancelot, you are go for launch!" Cecile ordered.

"Suzaku Kururugi, Lancelot, taking off!" He declared. The Lancelot lurched out of the trailer, taking off into the combat zone. Lloyd and Cecile ducked to avoid the rush of hot air, Lloyd cackled like a madman.

"Taking off full throttle right out of the gate!" He grinned madly. The Lancelot whizzed through the rubble-strewn streets, a white blur to all who saw it pass by.

(Shinjuku City Hall)

"Suzaku's on the battlefield. He hasn't lost an inch. Ooh, that had to hurt, Tamaki is going to feel that in the morning." Lelouch remarked as the Lancelot punched the head of his Knightmare clean off, sending the decapitated war machine toppling over on his back. C.C. sighed, cuddling into his side.

"How are you going to deal with him this time? Ninety nine percent of the reasons your plans failed was because he charged in to 'save the day', are you going to try and get him to join us again?"

"No…at least not right away. Suzaku's incredibly stubborn, he's got a will of steel and it will take time to break him down." C.C. put her arms around his neck. "Do you have to do that?"

"Yes, so now answer a question for me, what about the two of us? What plans do you have for the future concerning us?" the green haired witch whispered, sliding a hand down his back. Lelouch answered by kissing her on the lips.

"My plans are my own business, witch…but I would find that life would be much more…palatable if you remained by my side. After all, you are my queen." Those words earned a rare treat, a genuine smile from C.C., and her cheeks flushed a faint pink. "You have a certain aura when you smile that way. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"They have now," she purred. "But I think we have something else to worry about…Like Suzaku?" The former Emperor groaned as he contacted Dire Wolf, "Zero to Blade Wolf, Suzaku is headed your way. Be ready to face him."

"I'm way ahead of you, we should probably tell the others to ditch their machines and blend into the crowd. We can handle things from here, would you say?"

Sebastian smirked inside Dire Wolf's cockpit, "Got that right! I'm curious to see what this new beast of mine can do against a proper opponent. You two hunker down for now, I'll try to keep him off of you." Sebastian replied.

"New contact inbound! IFF coming up as Z-01 Lancelot! He's cutting a swath through our forces!" Moro said. The Blade Wolf closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"So, he's finally here. It was unavoidable." Sebastian said, preparing for himself for the inevitable. "Blade Wolf to all units, the Britannians just launched their new weapon, a prototype Knightmare Frame with capabilities far beyond that of the Sutherlands. Ohgi, pull back your people, ditch the machines, and get to higher ground. I'll take care of this guy myself."

"Uhh, roger that," Ohgi replied.

Sebastian cracked his neck, "Moro…get ready for combat. This is going to be the first test of Dire Wolf's full capabilities. Suzaku is still green at this point, but he's a fast learner."

"Understood. I'm probing your memories of the first time you fought him in Shinjuku. If he stays true to form, I think I can create counters for all his attacks. He doesn't have the VARIS or MVS yet?"

"No, just the shields and Slash Harkens. That doesn't mean he's any less dangerous. He's got a mean spin kick. Even after all this time, I still wonder how he was able to get a giant pile of metal, wires, and circuits to just spin through the air like that! It just doesn't seem physically possible." Sebastian remarked.

Moro giggled, "Understood. I'm creating the evasion program now, working…just a little more. That should be enough to make him sweat. Shall we get him?"

"Yeah…Sorry Suzaku. I really don't want to do this to you. But right now you're an enemy and I'm going to treat you as such. I hope we can get you to see the light sooner than later this go around," Sebastian prepared himself. "Perhaps our patron can provide some assistance in that regard. This is Blade Wolf to Mr. Steel. We're about to have a very unwanted guest." Sebastian replied.

"This is Mr. Steel, Acknowledge that Blade Wolf, I'm in position for fire support. My 250mm cannon is ready to aid you, just give me the word." Nathan replied.

"Roger that, Mr. Steel, our goal here isn't to destroy it, just to distract it long enough for our people to get away." Sebastian punched up Kallen, "Blade Wolf to Q-1, head to Zero's position and back him up, your machine won't last long against Britannia's new model. Go now!" The Glasgow took off. Sebastian started scouring the landscape from his rooftop perch. "Come on Suzaku, where are you? Come on out!" His patience was rewarded by a white and gold streak heading right underneath him.

Sebastian then turned back to the private channel he shared with Lelouch. "Blade Wolf to Zero, the White Knight is on the scene, permission to engage?"

"Permission granted, Blade Wolf, weapons free!" Lelouch said. Dire Wolf ignited its thrusters, and leapt off the building, landing right in front of the Lancelot. Suzaku was completely caught off guard, he had been surprised at how the rebels got their hands on Sutherlands, but this was a completely different story.

"This is bad, he's fully armed, unlike me." Suzaku noted the sheathed twin swords hanging on the back, the submachine gun clamped to the left hip, and the twin autocannons mounted on the chest. "But I have the advantage in speed and maneuverability!" The Lancelot's landspinners spun rapidly, leaving a patch of burnt rubber on the asphalt. A white streak shot at the Dire Wolf.

Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes, "I can't believe he's actually charging like that! I thought he'd have more sense! For your trouble, Taste hot lead Suzaku!" He opened fire with the autocannons, the Lancelot activated its shield and the bullets pinged off. "I guess I shouldn't have expected it to work. Fine! Plan B then!"

Dire Wolf's rockets ignited, the two Knightmare Frames began their deadly dance. Suzaku was using the Slash Harkens as melee weapons, not firing them, but keeping the blades of the hooks extended out.

"He seems to be using the Slash Harkens as an interception device." Moro observed.

"Yeah, he did that last time, any ideas?" Sebastian remarked.

"The tactic is flawed. Aim at the ground a yard in front of him and fire your autocannons. If I'm correct the shields don't extend below the knees while it's on the ground. The rounds should ricochet off the concrete and strike the legs!" The AI instructed.

"You're the boss!" Sebastian said, aiming at the ground, and pulling the trigger. The spray of .50 bullets tore a good chunk out of the ground. The rounds found their mark, but they did little more than ding the armor. The Lancelot leapt over the Dire Wolf. Sebastian whipped his head around to track his nemesis. "Well that worked really well!"

"It's okay, exposed a weakness we can exploit later." Moro said.

"And what would that be?" Sebastian replied, taking off after the Lancelot.

"We know the shields don't go below the knees, use those mad melee skills of yours to cut him down to size!" Moro replied. The two war machines started engaging in a deadly dance of mechanical fists and steel feet. Dire Wolf's right arm shot out, hitting the Lancelot in the face. Suzaku replied with a quick one-two combo. The Lancelot fired its left Slash Harken, which Sebastian caught. Dire Wolf started spinning faster and faster, before hurling the white mech into a wall.

The Lancelot leapt into the air, seemingly to use its master's patented spinning attack. The Dire Wolf ignited its thrusters. Ready to punch the white mech's head clean off. But Suzaku pulled a fast one on Sebastian. He fired a wrist Slash Harken, wrapping around one of the blades sheathed on the back.

Sebastian tried to push away, but it was too late, the Lancelot landed, its newly won prize in hand. "Oh great! He snagged one of the swords! Fine, if that's how you want it!" Sebastian pulled out the remaining Moonlight Beam and they started clashing. Dire Wolf spun the eight-meter katana in hand, arcing in a diagonal slash upwards to the right.

Suzaku parried and returned with a slash of his own. He marveled at the katana, "This weapon is amazing! I should let Lloyd take a look at it when I get back!" The two machines continued to exchange blows, neither side gaining the upper hand.

"This is getting us no where, Moro! We're too evenly matched!" Sebastian grunted.

"Don't worry, Sebby. Reinforcements are on the way! Dire Wolf to Mr. Steel, we are engaged with the Lancelot. We require fire support!" Moro said.

"Steel acknowledges, Dire Wolf, Multiple rounds are inbound. That should put a fire under his ass." Nathan replied. The Blood Asp's main cannon folded out, "Five rounds rapid inbound!" Five dull whumps signaled the salvo's launch.

"Sebby, find cover now! Things are going to get ugly!" Moro said, a tone of urgency in her digitized voice.

"Define 'ugly'," Sebastian said.

"Two words, Sebby. Steel. Rain!" Moro replied. "You won't see it coming until it's too late! Now leap into that store front!" Sebastian leapt into the burned out building. Suzaku wondered what kind of tactic this was. His alarms then started beeping like crazy.

"Oh no!" Suzaku freaked, activating the Blaze Luminous as thousands of steel balls rained down on him. Suzaku scrambled to find whatever cover he could. He ducked down behind some rubble, and raised the shields over his head, waiting for the bombardment to stop.

Sebastian gave a satisfied grunt, "Blade Wolf to Mr. Steel, Nice shooting!" He switched over to his private Zero channel, "Blade Wolf to Zero, the enemy has been dealt with. Let's get out of here and live to fight another day! Q-1, join up with your comrades, we'll catch you next time!" Sebastian said.

"Uhh, roger that," Kallen replied. Sebastian caught a flash of red as the battered old Glasgow rolled into the shadowy alleys of the Shinjuku Ghetto. Lelouch's Sutherland appeared soon after that. The two climbed out of their machines. Lelouch craned his neck upwards at the mechanical monster.

"What do you think? That Mr. Steel has some nice toys." Sebastian asked. Lelouch gave the machine a quick look. It towered over the Sutherland, as large as the old Gawain. The sun reflected off the dark green armor, making it look even more ominous.

"We should be cautious. Whoever this guy is, he must have some kind of ulterior motive. I can't see him just giving you that Knightmare Frame because he was feeling generous." Lelouch said.

"I agree. So should we go after Clovis? I mean we don't need to interrogate him this time around. We know what happened." Sebastian asked.

"If anything else, Clovis needs to die. Britannia only took us seriously because a member of the Royal Family was killed." Lelouch said.

"Then what are we flapping our gums for? Let's roll!" Sebastian said. They barely took two steps when a massive explosion ripped through the ghetto. "What the fuck? That was from the direction of the G-1! Come on, Lelouch, we gotta check it out!" Dire Wolf and the captured Sutherland both came to a dead stop. The massive mobile command center had been totally annihilated, reduced nothing more than burning scrap metal.

"What happened here?" Lelouch said. "Damn it, now with Clovis gone, we lose any credibility we had!" The radio crackled to life.

"Uhh, sorry about that, Zero. I had some…issues with the Viceroy and I'm afraid I lost my temper in the process. You can take credit for the whole thing." Nathan's voice came through.

"Who are you?" the former prince asked.

"Someone who knows the pain of loss. The same pain you two have endured." Nathan sighed, reflecting on what had just happened minutes before.

(Fifteen Minutes Ago)

Nathan was livid at the whole display before him. The comm channels all were buzzing with the sounds of Clovis's men gleefully mowing down the Japanese fleeing in their wake. He clenched and unclenched his hands repeatedly. A small child, a little girl no more than eight years old ran across the entrance to the alleyway where Blood Asp was hiding under active camouflage.

"Go, run away and find some place to hide!" He whispered. Sadly his warnings went unheeded, as the child was cut down by a Sutherland's rifle. The Steel Fox saw red when he heard the pilot treat it like a game. He lashed out, impaling the smaller machine clean through the cockpit. "This is the final straw!" He snarled, unfolding the howitzer. "You guys like games? I'll give you a game to play! It's called…Natural Selection! I select you…" He started targeting the Sutherlands, "AND YOU ALL DIE!" seven rounds launched from the cannon.

A chain of explosions extended throughout the ghetto. The Britannian forces started panicking as shells fell around them. Most of the pilots were from wealthy noble families who weaseled themselves into an easy assignment. And none of them had been shelled in such a fashion. Clovis and Bartley struggled to rally their troops.

"Return to your stations! This is an order from your Prince! Why are they all running away?" Clovis pounded the control panel. "Who is doing this?"

"It seems your men are the same as you, Clovis…they're all nothing but dirty cowards! I warned you that there would be consequences for going this route, and now you pay the price!" Nathan's voice was hard. "I'm over here, if you looking for me!" Clovis felt himself go pale at the sight of the Blood Asp standing atop a building. The bayonet of his rifle coated in blood.

Meanwhile, Bartley found his voice and ego, "You have no ground to stand on, Lord Anderson! These terrorists have taken countless Britannian lives and we're doing our duty as soldiers of the empire to stop this threat! And don't even think of going on your little spiel about how you have higher authority! Her majesty isn't here and she is not in charge of this area!" Bartley snapped.

"Oh but you're VERY wrong, Bartley! It IS my duty to protect the civilian population that you've been so casually slaughtering! Whether they're Britannian or Japanese! And I do have the authority of her majesty, Elizabeth Li Britannia backing me! You both just signed your own death warrants! Clovis La Britannia, you and your Cabinet are charged with Ethnic Genocide and Failure to abide by a lawful order from her Royal Majesty Fourth Empress Elizabeth Li Britannia. Do you dispute this?"

Clovis, Bartley and the rest of his advisors were dumbstruck. "This is ridiculous! We are serving our king, Charles Di Britannia! He is our only master!" Bartley raved, trying to hide the fact he had already crapped his pants and was now in the middle of pissing them.

"Please Nathan! Think this through!" Clovis pleaded, desperately trying to save his own pasty backside. But the Steel Fox would have none of it. Memories of his home burning to the ground played in his mind. Those were replaced by memories of the court mocking the death of his parents while they sipped on their drinks like there was nothing wrong. A fire burned in his heart.

"SILENCE ALL OF YOU!" Nathan bellowed. "You have violated the laws of your own nation. No one, not even members of the Royal Family are above the law! I find you all guilty as charged! You are sentenced to fire raining down from the sky! I am your judge!" The Asp's cannon's folded out into firing position, "I am your jury!" He primed the cannon. "I AM YOUR MOTHER FUCKING EXECUTIONER! SAY GOOD NIGHT!" He opened fire, five rounds rapid. The G-1 was shredded, and exploded in a massive fireball.

Nathan took a deep breath, "Rest assured, that I am you ally, and a friend. You two should return to school. I'm sure your loved ones are concerned about you." Nathan said. "Until we meet again…your highness." Lelouch tensed at those last two words before the channel clicked off.

"This guy knows your true lineage! Okay this could be really good or really bad, can we trust this guy?" Sebastian said. C.C. had been silent through the entire conversation, but she finally spoke.

"We can trust him. I can vouch for him. His family…took care of me in the past, and made me feel welcome," She said in an oddly nostalgic tone. "Odds are you'll meet him in person soon enough. Can we go home now? I'm very tired from this whole day."

"Let me guess…pizza for dinner?" Sebastian ventured. A light laugh was all the answer he needed. "Fine…I'll even pay for it. We should get back though, otherwise Euphie and Shirley will have our heads!" Lelouch and C.C. abandoned the Sutherland and clung to Dire Wolf's shoulders, rapidly hopping over the rooftops of the ghetto, before using the tunnels under the city to reach Ashford without anyone noticing them.

(Silverwing HQ, Hokkaido Island)

Silverwing's general headquarters was located in a series of caverns on Hokkaido. Starting two years after the invasion of Japan, all their assets had been quietly moved there over the course of five years. Nathan stalked down the halls with purpose, Takachi and Viletta on his heels. After he returned to the warehouse base they quickly headed for headquarters, Nathan ordering an emergency meeting of all the department heads.

The doors to the conference room flew open, and the Steel Fox entered, "Good evening to you all. Thank you for coming on such notice. The time we've been waiting for has arrived." Nathan said, "I am hereby activating ALL reserve units and Divisions. Command and Control, Orbital, Airborne, Armor, Special Armor, R&D, Infantry, Special Operations, and Intel, they are all on active duty as of now. I want Silverwing at full operational status in forty-eight hours."

His officers and Division heads looked at him oddly except for his wife Viletta, she herself was the Commander of the Special Armor Division. Nathan stood and started to slowly pace, "The Viceroy is dead, and Britannia is surely going to respond with extreme force. We must be ready to fight, Ladies and Gentlemen as of twenty-four hours ago, we are at war."

"War? but we've done nothing to provoke them." Captain William Carson of the Armored forces snapped back.

Nathan being the witty person that he is didn't raise his voice just merely projected himself, "But they have provoked us. I watched The Britannian Military raze the city of Shinjuku, I watched as their forces butcher innocent civilians…I even watched a little eight year old girl be gunned down in front of me and the pilot laughed as if they were playing some sort of game."

He clenched his fist as Carson sat back appalled, "I wasn't going to be sitting on the sidelines and be ordered to observe as they took innocent lives. I took the initiative, and I retaliated for those that couldn't fight back. If you want to stay out of it…I won't fault you." Nathan turned around and faced the map screen on the wall. The division heads looked at each other, and silently nodded in agreement, even Carson. They were all married men themselves, devoted to their families in every single way. Akito Hazagawa, the Japanese commander of the orbital systems stood up, "Director Anderson, I believe I speak for all of us when we say…what are your orders?"

Nathan smiled turning back to face him, "I want all Thor KRS satellites activated, as well as the Sky Eye observation satellite, the Gatecrasher electronic warfare satellite, and the Guardian Missile Shield Satellite brought online and set to Alert Level Two." His fist hit the table, "Let's get this job done, people! Innocent lives are on the line, and I won't let anyone fall on my watch!"

The commanders and department heads quickly left the conference room to get to their respective posts, leaving Nathan and Viletta alone. The dark skinned woman put her arms around his neck. "I love it when you take charge like that." She purred, kissing him on the lips. "And so it begins."

"Yes it does. Why don't you go on home, dear? I have some…last minute things I need to do, and then I'll be on my way." Nathan said. Viletta kissed him again before walking out, swaying her hips as she left.

She walked out of the conference room and Nathan walked with brisk steps to his office, his inner sanctuary when he was on base. Nathan took off his coat and hung it on the wall rack. He sighed, sinking back into his plush leather office chair, taking a minute to compose himself. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a specific number. "It's been a long time. I know you've been busy in Europe, but it's time for you to come to Japan…I know, I know, but I'll feel better having an extra set of eyes watching all of them, since you can blend in better than either my wife or I can…Yes, I'm going to notify your mother and sister. A little family reunion if you will…Okay, I can have all the paperwork squared away by the time you arrive. Have a safe trip." He hung up the phone, and took a drink. The night had only started.

Author's Notes: AT LAST! It only took me ELEVEN MONTHS to get this thing finished. I'll confess it may not be my best work. Chalk it up to a lot of things going on in my personal life that I'd rather not discuss. Now that Shinjuku is out of the way, we can move onto the rest of the story, and Sebastian and Lelouch see just how much has changed.


	4. The Start of Something

Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Sunrise.

Rise of Swords

The Start of Something

By Storm Wolf77415 and Wing Commander White Wolf

It had been a few days since Shinjuku. Sebastian and Lelouch had tried their best to hide their fatigue and weariness from their classmates. However, they weren't doing well enough to avoid nodding off during the Student Council meeting. "WAKE UP, LELOUCH!" Milly Ashford's shrill voice rang in his ears as she whacked him in the face with her magazine. "Don't try to hide it! I saw you clearly and you WEREN'T BLINKING!"

Shirley giggled at the Student Council President's method for waking up the former Emperor. The orangette went for a softer approach with her boyfriend. She leaned over the table and kissed Sebastian right on the lips, he sat bolt upright, eliciting a heavy blush from her, "Same with you, Sebby! No sleeping on the job!" She admonished him with a motherly tone.

"Yes, dear!" Sebastian replied with a huge grin while rubbing his face. She was exactly as he remembered her from before the whole nightmare started, perky, happy, the biggest concern in the world being getting her homework done on time. He hadn't wasted any time rekindling his relationship with her. "So what's the latest business, Madam Prez? What kind of crazy are you going to unleash on the unknowing populace of Ashford Academy this week?"

"Whatever happens, I hope it doesn't result in all the female members of the ballet club being forced to run naked across the campus! We're all still feeling that one, Milly!" The pink haired beauty at the other end of the table pouted cutely. Sebastian looked to where the former Third Princess was sitting, looking quite fetching in the Ashford female student uniform. Euphemia Li Britannia, now going under the name Euphie Lamperouge, hadn't hesitated in casting off her royal status, joining her brother and sister in Japan. As Sebastian expected, Euphie had the intended effect of warming Lelouch's heart. At Ashford, Euphie was on the swim team with Shirley, both becoming fast friends, and the star of the Ballet Club.

"I guess it can't be worse than you forcing the guys on the football team to parade about naked!" Rivalz quipped.

Milly smirked, making the pinkette shiver, "Oh, it's better than that, Euphie! FAR better! We're getting a brand new student! And she was very interested in coming to our school!" Sebastian and Lelouch both swallowed when they saw the scheming glint in Milly's catlike eyes. "And Rivalz, if you wanted to the guys to run around naked, I could certainly arrange it! You two wouldn't mind, right?" The blonde directed that last line at the other two male members.

Rivalz quailed under the double glare, Sebastian was captain of the Kendo Team and Lelouch was the smartest student in the school, despite his constant cutting of class. He knew that both of his fellow male Student Council members could make his life a living hell, "Uhh, what about this new student of ours, Madame Prez?"

"Professor Anderson is going to introduce her during homeroom tomorrow." Milly said. "That guy is as cunning as a fox, I swear. And he's not bad looking either." The blonde recalled listening to their history professor during one of his lecture, a slight blush on her face. All of the Student Council rolled their eyes.

"Honestly, can you be any more shameless?" The red haired girl on the other end of the table huffed. "Fawning over the teachers is so wrong! I know your family runs this school, but do you want people to think you're a slut, Milly?" Kallen rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Milly stood up dramatically, clapping her hands to her face "Why Kallen, I had no idea you cared so much about my public image! It's almost a shock!" She stretched her hand out to the sky. Kallen sighed, banging her head on the desk. Shirley leaned over and patted her on the shoulder. The morning bell rang, sparing everyone any further theatrics from their busty leader.

They entered their homeroom and sat down. Five minutes after the last bell rang, and Nathan stepped out of his office. "Good morning, class." The Steel Fox spoke. "I would like to announce that we recently got two new transfers here to Ashford. Please treat them well and make them feel at home."

"Two transfer students?" Sebastian whispered to Lelouch. Both boys were wondering what Nathan was pulling, and then they were both pulling their jaws off their desks, as a young Japanese girl of fourteen skipped into the classroom, wearing the regular school uniform. Her long raven black hair flowed freely down her back. Brilliant emerald green eyes twinkled playfully. Both Sebastian and Lelouch thought the exact same thing. _**What **__**is **__**she **__**doing **__**here**__**?**_

"First, is Miss Kaguya Sumeragi," Nathan said, his gaze turned cold, "The first racial slur I hear will earn you detention until the end of the term. She is a student here, and you will give her all the respect she deserves. And don't think you can get away with it outside of this classroom, because I WILL hear of it! Miss Sumeragi, tell us some about yourself."

"Thank you, Professor Anderson," Kaguya smiled, looking completely natural in the beige jacket and black skirt, completely with long blue and white striped thigh high stockings. "I'm very grateful to be able to attend here at Ashford Academy. I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you very well." She said, ending with a wink that wouldn't be far removed from Milly's face, sending a shiver down everyone's spines.

Sebastian and Lelouch sunk into their seats. "It's official, we're dead men walking! Think we could grab Nunally and sneak out of the country before anyone knew we were gone? I hear Antarctica is particularly nice this time of year!" Sebastian babbled. "Lelouch, this is the worst possible thing that could happen to us!"

Kaguya plopped down next to Sebastian. "Hello boys! Been awhile hasn't it?" She cooed, and started batting her eyelashes cutely.

"What. Are. You doing here, Kaguya?" Lelouch asked. She pouted cutely.

"It's been so long since we all played together at the shrine! I thought you'd be happy to see me!" Kaguya's lip quivered, even though both boys knew she was faking it. Sebastian sighed, instinctively slipping into the peacemaker role.

"We are happy to see you, Kaguya. It just came as a big surprise. We're trying to keep a low profile and it won't take much to blow our cover. When class is over we'll get together and show you how things work around here. Will that make you happy?" He asked. Kaguya leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll take that as a yes."

Nathan cleared his throat. "And now we have our second student, my…cousin from the homeland, Cecelia Anderson. Come on in, girl." In sauntered a familiar green haired witch, her hair done up in twin tails. All the guys drooled at the sight of C.C.'s shapely legs and firm round ass, and she certainly wasn't being shy about the attention.

"She does make the uniform look good, huh Lelouch?" Sebastian elbowed his friend. Lelouch couldn't help but gaze at her. He leaned over close, "As much grief as she gave us the first go around. We both got through some rough times thanks to her. She helped shape us into what we are. Let's not blow this second chance, okay?"

"Agreed," He whispered. C.C. moved with the poise of a queen, and took a seat next to Lelouch. Under the table, she took the young prince's hand and gave a squeeze. Satisfied, Nathan went on with the day's lesson. The bell rang and the students dispersed to their various extracurricular activities. Sebastian pulled on his gi top and hakama, picking up his bokken. He walked into the gym, where the rest of the Kendo team, fifteen strong, was waiting.

"Alright boys, we've got that demonstration we're doing with the Ballet Club for the school assembly next week. I know we've all been practicing hard, but I have to reiterate how important it is for us to make this as clean and polished as we can. We're going to run through the routine from start to finish. Form up, find your places." The sixteen boys lined up in four rows of four. In perfect unison they put their hands on their practice swords.

"Ready…Begin!" Sebastian barked, and the entire squad launched into an elaborate series of chops, blocks, and parries. The entire team was in perfect sync, and Blade Wolf couldn't be prouder. After completing it once, he made them run through it three more times. "Very nicely done, guys. We are going to knock them off their feet."

A light clapping started. The team turned to see Kaguya standing in the doorway "I concur completely!" she chirped merrily, "That was a superb display of kenjutsu. You've trained them all very well." She said. Sebastian gave a sweeping bow, "I aim to please, milady." He said, kissing her hand. The other guys gave confused looked.

"You know this…girl, Sebastian?" One of the guys said. He flinched when the Blade Wolf gave him a cold glare, one perfected by years of staring down uppity Black Knight and Britannian soldiers.

"Yes I do. I never told anyone this, but before the invasion I lived in Japan for a short time when I was younger. Kaguya and I used to play together as children. She's a friend, and you will treat her as such. Otherwise I tell Professor Anderson and you'll have to answer to him. You'll be out of this squad so fast it will make your head spin! And that is a guarantee!" He said. "That's all for today guys. If you don't mind waiting, I'll hit the shower and we can get going, Kaguya."

The ravenette leaned against the wall outside the locker room and Sebastian came out in his school uniform. "Mmm, you do make that uniform look good. Although I liked you better in those kendo robes better." She said. "So where are you taking me now?"

"The pool, Shirley's captain of the swim team and Euphie's a member. After we pick them up we'll go to the student council office and you can sit in on the meeting." He replied, "And in the meantime, you can tell me what you're doing here. How did you find out where we were?"

Kaguya put her hands behind her back, "Toudoh told me, and I think he'd be very proud that you've kept up with your training after all this time." She said.

"I would never let my skills slide. I've known Mr. Ashford since I was a kid. He's taken care of us since the invasion's end, and he's very accommodating." He said, the two arrived at the pool, the strong smell of chlorine in the air. Sebastian and Kaguya took a seat, watching the end of the swim team's practice. Shirley was on the ten-meter platform, clad in the blue school swimsuit, Her long auburn locks tucked under her white spandex swimcap. She held her arms above her head and dove off, a perfect entry with little splash. "I could watch that all day." He said.

"You like watching the girls in their bathing suits, don't you?" Kaguya giggled, latching onto his arm.

He gave the younger girl a sharp glare, "Just Shirley. She's my whole world. We've been dating for about two years now." He said. Shirley climbed out of the pool, and came over to Sebastian, kissing him on the cheek. "Hi sweetheart. You and Euphie about done here? We've still got Student Council."

"Sure! Euphie come on! We've got a meeting and we don't want to keep Milly waiting!" She called to the pinkette, who'd been swimming laps the entire time, "Let us clean up and we can get going!" She said, a bright smile on her face. All the girls smiled and waved at Sebastian. He was a regular fixture at the swim club's practices, offering his support to his girlfriend and foster sister. Euphie and Shirley cleaned up and the four headed for the Student Council room, where everyone was awaiting their new arrival.

The ravenette's brilliant emerald eyes lit up when she saw Nunally sitting at the table, "Nunally darling!" Kaguya cried in joy, glomping onto the young princess. "Oh it's been so long!"

"Kaguya?" She lit up, feeling the other girl's face. "Oh, Kaguya it really IS you!" The younger Lamperouge said, embracing her oldest friend. All the senior members of the Council looked on with joy at the happy reunion. "I don't believe it, Lelouch! Kaguya is really here!" Her joy then subsided, giving way to reason, "But…how can you be here? They'd never let a Japanese attend a Britannian school!"

Kaguya just gave a dazzling smile, "They can now! The new Viceroy passed a law requiring all Britannian schools within Japan to open their doors to every child whether they're Honorary Britannians or not!" She put on her cutest smile, "Now are you going to introduce me to everyone?"

"Of course…" Lelouch said, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce Miss Kaguya Sumeragi. She's an old friend of mine from back in the day. Believe it or not, Nunally, Euphie, Sebastian, and I lived in Japan in that short period of time just before the invasion. We played with Kaguya as kids, and we were all very close." He faced Milly, "Madame President, I'd like to request that Miss Sumeragi join the Student Council."

Milly said nothing. She rested her chin in her hand, tapping her foot idly. Getting up from her seat, she circled around the Japanese girl, like a breeder appraising a foal. She did this for about five minutes. The entire council was on the edge of their seats. Euphie and Rivalz waited with baited breath, Nina just sat off to the side quietly, her work on the computer forgotten, Sebastian and Shirley held hands.

Kallen rolled her eyes in impatience at Milly's theatrics. "Will you just make up your mind already! Some of us have things we need to do!" She finally snapped.

Milly smirked, "Alright…she's in! She looks like hardy stock. We always welcome the fresh blood!" Her ice blue eyes gave a devious gleam, "And I bet you have some very interesting stories about Lulu and company when they were little! Am I right, Miss Kaguya?" Sebastian and Lelouch swallowed hard when the same gleam went off in the younger girl's eyes, they knew in that moment kindred spirits had met.

The silence was broken by the sound of someone clearing her throat. They all looked to see C.C. standing in the doorway, a bemused expression on her face. "Am I interrupting anything? I was told this was where the Student Council met. I was hoping I could join." She said.

"By all means! Welcome Miss…Anderson was it?" Milly said, "I'm Milly Ashford, the Student Council President. Let me go around and introduce you to everyone." She pointed to Lelouch and Sebastian, "These two dashing young man here are Mr. Lelouch Lamperouge, the Vice President and Mr. Sebastian Connor, head of Student Security. The lovely lady next to him is Miss Shirley Fenette, the Council's secretary." The redhead started blushing and Sebastian put his hand in her lap. "The other dashing man sitting at the edge of the table is Mr. Rivalz Cardemonde, our Student Council Treasurer." Milly continued, "And the other three lovely ladies are Miss Kallen Kozuki, Miss Euphie Lamperouge, and Miss Nina Einstein." Milly then gave a sisterly gaze to the youngest occupant of the room, "Last but certainly not least is our junior member, Miss Nunally Lamperouge."

C.C. gave a playful smile, "Nice to meet you all. As I'm certain some of you remember, my name is Cecelia Anderson. My cousin is your history professor here at Ashford. I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you better."

"Well then, as is tradition, all current members will take a vote to determine whether we allow our new recruits in. All in favor for letting both Miss Sumeragi and Miss Anderson join the Student Council?" Milly said. All hands went up at once. "All opposed?" The hands went down. "Okay then! Kaguya Sumeragi, Cecelia Anderson welcome to the Ashford Academy Student Council! Sit down and take a seat. We have a lot of work to do!" the council finished work on the budget in record time thanks to their newly swollen ranks.

"Feels good to have all that paperwork done! The other clubs get snippy when we don't hand them their budgets on time!" Sebastian said to Lelouch, running his hand through messy brown hair.

"Having those two on the council didn't happen last time. The changes between the continuities are greater than I thought," Lelouch remarked, staring out the window at the afternoon sky. "It worries me that we're being watched. That Steel guy knew about me like he was one of the Emperor's agents. Although, the fact that he was willing to eliminate Clovis is making me have second thoughts about him."

Sebastian rapped his fingers on the table, "That's not all…both of us agreed that we wouldn't keep secrets from the girls this time around. Are we going to tell them? Now that we have C.C. and Geass, there's no turning back. We've crossed our Rubicon. Are we going to keep them all in the dark like last time? That's one of the reasons why everything came unraveled."

Lelouch stood up and looked out the window, "I know, and not just Euphie, Shirley, and Nunally, but Ohgi and the rest of the Black Knights as well. Schneizel was able to use that to his advantage and I will not let him do it again."

"So I guess that answers my question." The Blade Wolf said.

Lelouch offered his trademark smirk for a split second, "For the most part," He replied, his expression turning humble. "I suppose we should just go and do it. There's no reason to dawdle."

"Let me get Shirley. I want her to be part of this too."

"Very well, it's amazing her memories of the former timeline came back to her when they did. Not to mention how they did." Lelouch said, to which his partner and friend leered.

"Don't I know it! Some might call it cliché…I call it the best night of my life!" Sebastian recalled the night and he and Shirley celebrated their two-year anniversary by getting a hotel room and making love all night long. He had woken up the next morning to find her in tears, saying she remembered everything of her 'past life'. After going through several boxes of tissues the couple was happily reunited, and Shirley was now their main confidant.

"You still going to bring her into the organization?" Lelouch asked.

The Blade Wolf's blue eyes flashed. "Damn right I am! It's the best way I can think of to keep her safe. Even if I can't be by her side 24/7, I can at least know she'll be surrounded by those who will protect her. She will become my consort…my Lady Blade Wolf."

"Is someone talking about me?" the boys turned to see Shirley's head poking in the doorway.

Sebastian took her hand and led her in.

"Yes, my love. The time has come for Zero and Blade Wolf to take the stage and change everything. It's my hope that you will stand by my side when that happens, Shirley Fenette. I realize now just how much you meant to me and how far I fell without you there. Will you join our fight to make this world a better place, Shirley?" He asked. The orangette didn't hesitate. She put her arms around his neck and gave him the biggest, sweetest, most tender kiss she could manage.

Tears brimmed around her lime green eyes, "What do you think? Have you forgotten what I said that day?" Shirley beamed, nuzzling against Sebastian's shoulder. "I know you haven't."

He smiled and nodded, "You wanted to be the one bright spot of truth in our ocean of lies. I had never forgotten that…ever." Her luscious cherry lips hovered inches from his face.

"I meant it then…I still do." She cooed, kissing him again. Lelouch shook his head, and turned away, giving the couple some privacy. A slow, sarcastic clapping started. Everyone turned to see a certain green-haired witch standing there. "Can we help you with something, Cecelia?" She said.

"If you two lovebirds are finished, we have to enact the next phase of our plan. Provided you two geniuses have thought one up," C.C. remarked with amusement, sauntering over to Lelouch and planting a wet one on the lips. "I missed you." She whispered to him. The former Emperor said nothing, just stroking her soft emerald locks.

"I suppose there's no point in delaying the inevitable. Let's go and break the news to the others. It's time to take up our swords once again." Lelouch said. The two couples headed for the clubhouse.

(Student Council Clubhouse, Lamperouge Residence)

Kallen was sitting at the dining room table hunched over her math homework. The redhead clutched her forehead again. She'd been having monster headaches ever since Shinjuku, and dreams about her piloting a sleek and powerful Knightmare Frame. Kallen would have much preferred to be with Ohgi and the rest of the cell, but the former teacher had been firm in telling her to remain at the school and lie low.

"Kallen, can you go down to the basement and get me a tub of butter for dinner?" a warm, inviting voice came from the kitchen.

"Yes mom!" She called out; giving a small smile to the one thing that made hiding out at Ashford bearable…her mother was there. Kallen's mind drifted back in time, she reflected on the hellish time that was the Invasion of Japan and how they met a pair of brave young boys that changed their lives forever.

_(__August__19th__, __2010 __a__.__t__.__b__.) _

"_Mommy__, __I'm __tired__. __Can __we __go __home __now__?__"__10__-__year__-__old __Kallen __whined__. __She __had __been __traveling __with her __mother __and __older __brother __for __the __better __part __of __a __week __and a __half __now __ever __since __the __Britannian __forces __had __invaded__. __They __had __the luck __i in __finding __an __abandoned __house __to __hole __up __in __for __the __night__. __The __little __girl __was __cranky __and __wanted __to __go __back __home__._

_Anzu __Kozuki __gave __a __patient __smile __to __her __daughter__. __"I __know __you're __tired __sweetheart__. __It __will __just __be __for __a __little __bit __longer __okay__?__" __She __tucked __Kallen __into __the __musty __old __bed __they __found__, __and __started __singing __a __Japanese __lullaby__. __The __cute __little __redhead __smiled __and __drifted __off __to __sleep__. __Anzu __looked __down __at __the __little __girl __who __looked __so __much __like __her__. __There __was __no __greater __treasure __in __her __eyes__._

_She __jumped __at __the __sound __of __the __front __door __opening __downstairs__. __Her __features __hardened__, __Anzu __wasn't __about __to l__et __anyone __harm __her __baby __girl__. __Grabbing __a __baseball __bat __she __had __taken __from __their __home__. __Kallen's __mother __slowly __made __her __way __downstairs __to __investigate__. __Clutching __the __bat __tighter__, __she __cautiously __peeked __around __the __corner __to __see __who __had __arrived__._

_It __wasn't __at __all __what __she __expected__. __A __group __of __six __children__, __three __boys __and __three __girls__, __stumbled __in__. __They __all __looked __ragged __and __battered__, __apparently __having __traveled __for __quite __some __time__. __"I __guess __we're __going __to __have __to __settle __here __for __the __night__.__"__One __of __the __girls __remarked__, __her __long __pink __locks __tied __in __a __ponytail__. __"At __least __it __looks __better __than __that __drainage __ditch __you __found __Sebby__.__"_

_Anzu __was __shocked __to __hear __them __speak __English__, __why __would __Britannian __children __be __in __the __middle __of __an __active __war zone__? __She __stayed __silent__, __listening __to __the __children __talk __further__._

"_Those __Knightmare __Frames __would __have __seen __us __and __it __was __the __first __place __I __saw__, __Euph__! __Beggars __can't __exactly __be __choosers__!__"__A __boy __with __dark __brown __hair __and __blue __eyes __shot __back__. __He __turned __to __another __boy __with __midnight __black __hair __and __violet __eyes __tending __to __a __younger __girl __with __light __brown __hair__. __"How __is __she__?__"_

"_Sleeping __for __now__, __but __we'd __better __find __some __food __soon__. __I __don't __want __her __to __get __undernourished__.__"__He __replied__, __running __his __hand __through __her __hair__. __The __pinkette __walked __over __to __the __second __boy __and __gave __him __a __sisterly __hug__. __Anzu's __maternal __instincts __were __flaring __on __all __cylinders__. __Even __if __some __of __them __were __Britannian__, __they __were __children __in __a __dangerous __place __all __by __themselves__._

_They __all __huddled __together __for __the __night__, __waiting __for __the __sun __to __come __up __so __they could __scurry __out __the __door __before __any __wandering __Britannian __patrols __found __them__. __Anzu __smiled __and __headed __back __upstairs__, __where __she __knew __there __was __a __cooler __full __of __treats __they __would __enjoy…_

_Who __knows __what __would __have __happened __to __us__?_ Kallen thought, grabbing the tub of butter from the downstairs freezer. Anzu and Kallen had traveled with Lelouch and his group until the end of the invasion. After finding them, the Ashfords offered the Japanese woman a job on their housekeeping staff, which she had gracefully accepted, and Kallen became a student at the Academy.

Still some things refuse to change. Not liking the state of her homeland, Kallen had joined the resistance cell created by her older brother and was determined to fight for a free Japan. In the meantime, she treasured every moment with her mother. She even found Lelouch and his siblings to be fairly decent people; unlike most other Britannians she had the misfortune of knowing. The redhead handed the butter to her Mom and resumed her homework.

The door creaked open, admitting Sebastian, Shirley, Lelouch, and C.C. "I see some things haven't changed." The Green Witch remarked, her delicate eyebrow quirked at the sight of Anzu in the kitchen making dinner and Kallen at the table. "And some things have changed greatly…what is she doing here?"

Sebastian rubbed the greenette's shoulders. "The timeline is a bit different than you recall…Cecelia. In this continuity, we ran into Kallen and her mother in the middle of our flight across Japan during the invasion. It was pure chance, but we didn't want Mrs. Kozuki to be become hooked on Refrain so she's been with us ever since. We in turn invited Kallen to live with us as well. That way she doesn't have to live with her bitch of a stepmother. She's still part of the resistance. That's how we were able to reach out to Ohgi and the rest of the cell."

"Is that a fact?" She gave her traditional cat like smile. "Does she remember?" They both shook her head. "Oh…well I can fix that." Both boys felt their hearts stop in an instant as she sauntered over to where Kallen was sitting. C.C. waited for Mrs. Kozuki to leave the room and then spun Kallen around and planted a big wet one on the lips. Shirley gasped and blushed at the sight. Sebastian growled and went down to one knee. The symbol of Geass flared to life on his left hand and C.C.'s forehead.

Kallen pushed C.C. away, and slapped her across the face. "What in the hell!" She screeched, attracting the attention of everyone in the house. The red haired Japanese beauty blinked a few seconds before her mind registered just who exactly kissed her. "C.C.? What are you doing here? Where are we?" She turned to see Lelouch and Sebastian standing in the doorway. Her eyes rolled back into her skull and she fainted.

Sebastian caught Kallen before she cracked her head on the granite tile floor. "Really…you had to do that didn't you?" He glared at C.C. who just idly checked her fingernails; "You get to explain this to Kallen when she wakes up, Lelouch. My hands are clean of this!" He carried her to the couch. Shirley took a cool washrag and put it on her head.

"Oh I can't wait to hear you talk your way out of this!" C.C. chuckled.

Their very bad situation was further compounded when the sound of the front door opening, "I'm home!" Jeremiah Gottwald's rich baritone echoed down the hall. The day just went from bad to worse.

Jeremiah closed the door behind him. The former knight was clad in a dark blue business suit. "Oh, what a day." he sighed, loosening his bright orange tie. "I'm home everyone!" he called out, "You'd better be doing your homework, your highness, or it's going to be extra laps for you during gym class this week!" Jeremiah had become the gym teacher for the male students at Ashford, and like everything took his job very seriously.

Lelouch was finding out the hard way that despite all of his loyalty and servitude Jeremiah was a total slave driver, never letting Lelouch cut class. The few times he tried, "Orange" had found him inside of an hour. So the poor prince was forced to get an actual physical workout, at the very least he didn't get out of breath after running five feet anymore…

Jeremiah's briefcase slipped out of his hand at the sight before him upon walking into the living room, Shirley and Euphie trying to rouse Kallen, Sebastian and Lelouch looking very nervous, and C.C. leaning against the wall, as she watched the entire scene in amusement, "Did I miss something here?" Was all the beleaguered former royal guard could say. The two boys were spared from explaining themselves by the appearance of Nunally and Sayoko.

"I'm home big brother!" Nunally chirped. Her brilliant violet-blue eyes lighting up the room. Sebastian and Lelouch shared a glance and nodded. There was no more holding back.

"Actually, Jeremiah, there is something going on." Sebastian said. "We have to come clean, everyone. There are some things we've been keeping from all of you, but not anymore." Kallen groaned and came back to her senses. "Nice of you join us, Kallen. You're just in time for the party."

"Ugh, I had the weirdest dream, I thought I went back in time and saw Lelouch…" She trailed off when she saw everyone looking at her. Kallen squeaked and was about to pass out when Lelouch grabbed her around the midsection, bringing memories of a kiss on the staircase at Ashford Academy screaming into her mind.

"I assure you this is no hallucination, Kallen. But it would be wise if you remained awake. We'll explain everything." He said. The young prince turned to Euphie and Nunally. "My dear sisters…can you forgive your foolish brother for only doing what he thought was right?"

"Big brother…" Nunally said. Euphie frowned, rubbing the younger girl's shoulders. Sebastian took a deep breath and began.

"I won't beat around the bush. Long story short, I'm a time traveler from the future. The world I left behind was a very different place." The Blade Wolf knelt down to look Nunally in the eye. "Nuna, my dear. You once told us both you wished the world would be a kinder place. Lelouch and I tried to do just that. It's just that neither of us knew just how big a price we'd have to pay to make it happen."

The two launched into their story of the past time line, not leaving any details out, From Shinjuku to Narita to the debacle of the SAZ and the failure of the Black Rebellion. They also described the resurgence of the Black Knights and the formation of the UFN, the seizure of Britannia itself, and ending with the final battle over Mount Fuji and the climax of the Zero Requiem. Finally ending with the trip back into the past.

The reaction was about what they expected, Euphie and Nunally were both in tears. "Oh big brother how could it come to that! Making yourselves out to be monsters and then letting Suzaku kill you? I would never want to live in a world like that! Not if I couldn't have you with me!" Nunally sobbed grabbing onto her brother Lelouch couldn't contain himself any longer, letting tears fall freely from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nunally! I just wanted to make your dream a reality. I never meant to push you away. I was so wrapped up in my mission…I lost sight of what motivated me in the first place." He turned to the other sibling that meant anything to you, "Euphie…you were right all along. The SAZ would have made a huge difference. But I acted like a child and wanted to sabotage it. Everything was just a total mess."

"And yet you came back anyway." C.C. remarked. Her expression was stoic, but Kallen could make out the moistness in the green haired beauty's eyes.

"I for one cannot believe you would do something so selfish!" Kallen snapped at Sebastian. "Maybe we suffered a lot of hardships along the way, but we won! We earned the peace as you guys wanted it! Why would you erase everything you sacrificed…just to get a few dead people back?"

"Yeah…I did reset time to bring Shirley, and Euphie back to our sides. It was selfish, but I think you could have a little gratitude, Kallen! By changing history, your mother is no longer an addict! In fact the entire student body LOVES your mom! She's changed the opinions of a lot of people about Numbers, and they don't particularly like it. As for the peace that required the sacrifices of so many…it didn't last long." Sebastian stood up, staring down the red haired halfblood right in the eye, "Tell me, Kallen…what year did you originate from? How far ahead in the future were you before C.C. here yanked you back?" He asked.

"2019…we just celebrated the one year anniversary of Lelouch's death." Kallen replied. Blushing at the memory of the kiss.

He sighed, shaking his head, "I came from 2028, almost a decade later. The peace we fought so hard for, the peace that came at the cost of so many lives…barely lasted five years. People seem to forget the lessons taught to them quite easily. They make dumb choices and put their trust in the wrong people."

"Impossible! Anyone still mired in the old ways were dealt with! We took down any militants that opposed our plans!" Lelouch snapped.

"Yes we did, and we were quite thorough in that regard. We broke the resolve of any resistance that tried to oppose us. But we never dealt the other side of the coin, did we? Shortly after the Zero Requiem's climax, a faction of extreme peacemongers came to the forefront. They advocated a policy of 'total pacifism'. These guys wanted all weapons banned from the UFN. They thought that all disputes could be handled with discussion and communication."

"But that's what Lelouch died for isn't it? He wanted the fighting and hatred to come to an end." Nunally said.

"Yes he did, Nunna. He wanted a world that was peaceful and where everyone got along. But your brother isn't naïve and certainly not foolish. The world he envisioned would have people he knew would have the best interests of the public at heart and try and settle things in a diplomatic matter. At the same time they would not be afraid to use force when it was called for, which was the purpose of Zero and the Black Knights all along. But these pacifists didn't even want that. It was their belief that all matters could be settled with mere discussion and the idea of any violence would be anathema."

"Then what would they do if some armed force sprung up and started making demands?" Euphie couldn't believe her ears. "I know Father would never approve of it."

"One of the party's members said if they wanted something, they'd just give it to them and the problem would be solved." Sebastian said, shaking his head, "Appeasement…the exact opposite of Chuckie's preferred method of dealing with problems. And just as bad in my view. You give into every demand they make, and they'll know they can get away with it again and again."

"Certainly this didn't happen overnight." Jeremiah commented.

"At the start they were relatively weak and disorganized. Not to mention Kaguya and Nunally weren't the type to stifle their freedom of expression. But then about two years later, the peacemongers gained a voice in the form of a young woman with considerable political and diplomatic acumen. Her skill at the negotiating table matched even Schneizel. With her in control, they became a powerful force…and she became the new chairwoman of the UFN."

Every occupant of the room was slack jawed, "What exactly did this woman do to my dream?" Lelouch asked.

"Not much…she just disbanded the Black Knights completely. Said they weren't needed in the new future to come. It's only because of Kaguya that they were able to hold off on it for so long. They just started the disarmament process when I went back in time." Sebastian said.

"How do you know about all of this, Sebastian? You spent all your time wallowing in your own misery on Jeremiah's orange farm. Where does all this knowledge come from?" Euphie said.

"The news and the Internet? Just because I was in exile didn't mean I wasn't paying attention to what was happening in the outside world." Sebastian said. "But that's neither here nor there now. None of this happened yet. If we have our way it never will."

"You going to assemble the Knights of Justice again?" Kallen asked Lelouch.

"Indeed, tell me everyone…will you join us? Will you help Sebastian and I make this world a better place? Perhaps this time around, we can do it right." Euphie and Nunally glomped their brother tight. "I take it this is a yes?"

"You better believe it, Lelouch Vi Britannia! There's no way we're letting you do something like alone this ever again!" Euphie said through her tears, "I love you so much, brother. You don't have to carry this burden alone."

"Thank you all." He said, putting his arm around C.C.'s waist. "Now how about we have dinner? It's been a long night and I think we need time to soak it all in."

"Now you're talking my language!" Sebastian said, running to the dinner table. The secret was out in the open, and now the true revolution was about to start.


	5. Rumblings of Rebellion

Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Sunrise

Rise of Swords

By Storm Wolf77415 and Wing Commander White Wolf

Rumblings of Rebellion

A couple of weeks had passed since the big reveal when on a Friday the kids came in to find a TV in the room with the instructions to turn it to the news. A single phrase was on the board, "History is being written."

"Let's take a look," Sebastian said, turning on the TV. There was a female reporter in a flak vest reporting on the scene.

"I'm at the site of fierce fighting between…" an explosion went off behind her, sending rocks and splintered remains of branches flying, "between loyalists of the Late Prince Clovis' fallen regime led by former Purist Faction member Kewell Soresei and a group of unknown machines apparently loyal to the current viceroy as you can see." The reporter said, "There are a large number of civilian casualties all dead by the hands of the Loyalists we have that footage but it's too graphic to air presently..."

The reporter looked to the side her face suddenly turning into one of horror, "Oh God its coming right at us!" the camera turned to a Sutherland raised its SMG at them, before it got a chance to fire its entire torso section was blown apart, "Oh my god did you see that? Wha... what's that sound?" The sounds of something large and heavy walking by rocked the building.

The cameraman got bold and stuck his head out to see, a large bipedal machine walking towards the line of battle nearly stepped on him. Despite being scarred and from many battles, it was heavily armed with at least two heavy caliber machine guns, a heavy anti-armor cannon and a Rocket launcher.

"What is that thing? Did it take down those three by itself?" the cameraman asked his partner, indicating to the destroyed Sutherlands lying scattered about. "I don't know but it's going after another one, and I can see more of them in the distance. Its absolute chaos out here!"

"What was that machine? It didn't look like any Knightmare Frame Britannia uses." One student thought out loud. "It was walking on its own. KF's don't do that and there were so many…One of those machines took three Sutherlands on its own. Who is this new Viceroy?"

"Someone with the money and resources to build these things under the Empire's nose; Someone who is not to be trifled with." Sebastian put an end to the speculation.

"Great…Area 11 has been conquered by mercenaries." One more student said. The student froze as the emerald haired beauty sidled up to the front of the classroom. Golden eyes taking in every detail.

"A private army…" C.C. replied in a silky tone that made nearly all the males in the class shudder, "How interesting." She shot a glance to both Sebastian and Lelouch at that last part, a sign she knew more than she was letting on. After class ended, the three ended up on the roof.

"Alright, witch, what do you know?" Lelouch said. C.C. smirked, folding her arms across her chest. It was these moments she missed most of all, matching wits with the prince turned revolutionary. Possessing information and watching him squirm for it.

"Yeah, Cera. You know what those things are, don't you?" Sebastian said.

"Hounds." She replied. "They were designed by a very good friend of mine, one Nathan Eugene Anderson." She relished in the boys dumbstruck looks. "Oh yes, he's not just a history teacher. His family ran a big weapons conglomerate back in the day. He was quite the brilliant mind." She shrugged "Still is actually. He showed me the initial designs for the Hounds. But he was killed around the time your parents were…in the other timeline."

"What were the Hounds meant for?" Lelouch asked. C.C. got a faraway look in her eyes.

"Nathan wasn't like others in Britannia who saw the KF as the pinnacle of mechanized combat. The Sutherland may have great speed, but they sacrifice armor and firepower to do it." She explained. "The Hounds were created to be a balance of all three, speed, firepower, and protection. He said they were multipurpose units, designed to be modular with their weapons. It's something that had to be seen to fully understand."

"How dangerous would they be in a straight up fight? Hounds vs. Knightmares?" Lelouch asked, his mind already thinking about what he could do with such weapons.

"They're fairly dangerous all alone, but try to fight against them when the numbers are clearly in their favor usually results in bad things happening. That's the theory he gave me at least." C.C. said, "Now if you boys will excuse me I have to get to swim practice. I don't want to keep Coach Anderson waiting." She walked off. Kaguya and 'Cecelia' had quickly assimilated into Ashford, the other students immediately taken to Kaguya's cheerful manner. C.C. had joined the swim team with Shirley and Euphie, enjoying the attention she received whenever she climbed out of the pool, soaking wet. Being the good natured tease she was, the Green Witch would blow kisses and wink at the guys who came to watch her until Viletta shooed them away.

The two boys stayed on the roof for a while, looking out over the Settlement towards Mount Fuji. "So much has changed since the last time." Sebastian said. "I know we both said we'd accepted the risk, but are we truly prepared for what's to come?"

Faint plumes of smoke could be seen in the horizon. "The fighting's closer than I thought." Lelouch remarked.

One of the strange machines rolled down the road, blaring out a prerecorded message, "By order of the Acting Viceroy, this city is under martial law. For the safety of the people a curfew is now in effect for the time being. People are to remain indoors after sundown. I repeat." The machine continued on.

"That's unexpected. This new viceroy, whoever the hell he is, actually takes his job somewhat seriously." He checked his watch, "Come on, Lelouch. We need to get back to class." The two went back inside. All through class, Sebastian would occasionally look out the window and see more Hounds tromping by. In addition were also Sutherlands painted white with blue shoulders, they looked slightly bulkier than the standard model with two four tube missile launchers on the legs.

(Nathan's Office)

The Steel Fox entered his office, tossing his coat on one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. He had been at the front, leading his troops in rooting out the remains of the forces that had remained loyal to Clovis, now under the command of Kewell. He was proving to be a more capable leader than Nathan expected, having held back Silverwing for so long. "This is taking longer than I thought." He sighed, leaning back in his death. A knock came at the door. "Come in." He said. His irritation abated when he saw it was Viletta.

"Welcome back, dear." She replied. "I've been watching the news, how have things have been going on the frontlines?" Her golden eyes told Nathan all he needed to know. She desperately wished to join the fight herself, but Nathan had been firm that she was needed at the school to protect the children.

"Kewell's been a hardier foe than I thought. He's actually a half way decent commander when he puts his mind to it. Although his luck's starting to run out. He's lost half of his Frames thanks to the combined efforts to the Hounds and the Vanguards made the difference. We only lost four Hounds, but he's still being very stubborn."

Viletta's purple lips twisted into a devious smile. "Kewell never did know when to quit. Too bad he never knew when he was in over his head. The Hounds are more effective than I thought. You truly are a genius, sweetheart." She sat in his lap and gave him a big wet one on his lips. "I missed you so much. I hardly get to see you anymore." She purred. Nathan returned the kiss with much gusto.

"Vil…go get the boys. I think it's time we ended this whole masquerade." He said. She nodded and left. Nathan took a quick shower, getting dressed up in full Silverwing attire. He sat down at the desk taking on his most authoritative expression. The door swung open admitting Sebastian and Lelouch.

"You wanted to see us, Professor Anderson?" the young swordsman asked.

"Yes I did, Mr. Connor. Please sit you two." He indicated to the two chairs in front of his desk. Nathan took a minute to look over both of the young men. He didn't remember William Connor very well, but it was evident his son had inherited his strong sense of justice. He could have pictured the elder Connor giving up his post and everything to protect his fallen queen's children. As for the young Prince himself, there was no hiding the regal bearing he inherited from his parents, especially his father although he wouldn't say it to his face.

"I take it you saw the news as Cecelia instructed you to?" He asked, standing up to look out the window.

"Yes sir, it seems the new Viceroy is taking a very firm stance on doing his job. Kind of a refreshing change." Sebastian replied.

Nathan smirked, running his hand along the windowsill, noting the thick coat of dust with much disdain. He needed to get on the cleaning staff to be better about dusting better. "I also assume my cousin told you about those machines being my own creation?"

"Indeed, they were quite brilliant. You must be very close to the new Viceroy." Lelouch said, hoping he could get some information out of him, and if necessary, Geass him.

"I guess you would know a good machine when you saw it. Especially considering what your mother did for the Ashfords when they were developing the Knightmare Frame. Wouldn't you…your highness?" He acted faster than either boy thought. He whipped out his trusty Five-Seven and pivoted on his heel, pointing the weapon right at Lelouch's face. Sebastian exploded out of his own chair, his father's old M1911 primed and ready. Nathan just gave him a disapproving glance, "Really, Mr. Connor, carrying a firearm on campus is against the code of conduct. I have a right mind to expel you."

"Drop the charade, cockbite. You're no teacher!" Sebastian growled, finger inches from the trigger. "So come out and say it. Does Britannia know we're here? Were you sent you drag us back to that hell hole?"

"I suggest you answer my friend's question. He gets a little trigger happy in situations like this." Lelouch said acting far more composed. "Does anyone in the homeland know we're still alive? Did Cornelia send you? Or was it Schneizel? Did the Emperor himself give the order? You might wish to answer quickly. Sebastian can't help himself when he gets worked up." The Blade Wolf just gave him a dirty look. To their surprise, Nathan began laughing.

"Hah, like I would really align myself with the inbred bastard who killed off my entire family and kidnapped my cousin!" He snapped them, "Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Grand Duke Nathanial Eugene Anderson. Director of Her Royal Majesty Elizabeth Li Britannia's 13th Peacekeeping Brigade, code named Silverwing."

Both boys felt their hearts drop into their stomachs at the mention of Euphie and Cornelia's mother. She was the one royal within the family whom they didn't have a raging hatred for. "Elizabeth knows we're here?" Sebastian said, remembering how they had secreted away Euphie when they escaped to Japan. They were both disturbed at the hearty laugh he gave them.

"But of course, Young Wolf! I'm here on her orders to protect you. My mission is to protect all people, regardless of their nationality, by direct order of her majesty." He said. "Contrary to what you might have believed, you are not alone this time. I know all about the original timeline, and what you had to endure through everything and why you did this." He lowered his weapon and placed it on the desk. "I gave you the Dire Wolf in Shinjuku, Sebastian. All I ask is for a little trust. I've put down my weapon. Could you please do the same?"

Sebastian looked to Lelouch. The former Emperor gave him a slight nod. The M1911 returned to the holster under his jacket. "Alright, Lord Anderson. The ball is in your court." The Blade Wolf replied. He would follow Lelouch's lead on this. Nathan gave the Blade Wolf a brief nod; confident they were all on the same page.

"What is your goal here, your Highness? What is it your trying to prevent?" He asked. Both men looked at each other, thinking of the women they loved and watching as the life slowly drained out of them.

"The deaths of Shirley Fenette and Third Princess Euphemia Li Britannia for starters." Sebastian replied, his conviction ironclad in not repeating their mistakes. "They were our moral centers. When we lost them, we fell hard." He swallowed remembering a figure in a dark green mask and matching haori leading a battalion of Britannian forces in putting down a group of peaceful protestors.

"In addition to Eleventh Princess Nunally Vi Britannia being used as a weapon against you?" Nathan added. Both of them tensed up. Neither of them said a word, seeing such a serious expression on the little girl who they both loved so much, her eyes wide open and full of distrust and resentment hurt just as much if not more than losing Shirley and Euphie to death. Nathan noted their reaction. "Listen boys, Elizabeth knows I'm here, but Cornelia does not. There's an element of danger here so we have to be cautious."

"What exactly did you have in mind, Lord Anderson?" Lelouch asked. "Cornelia was a very capable foe the first time around. I underestimated her prowess in Saitama. She was quite efficient in rooting out the various resistance groups around the country, although it did mean the survivors joined us later on. I have to imagine she'd do the same thing again."

Nathan chuckled, removing his glasses to wipe them off. "Cornelia is a great commander, I won't deny that. But you give her too much credit. I know her even better than you do, Lelouch. I grew up with her and I attended social functions with her. That was my duty as a noble at the time. I know how she thinks and acts. As the Acting Viceroy if she commits any hostile actions within my jurisdiction I can legally retaliate. She'll know I'm here the minute she steps into the administration building."

Lelouch then came up with an idea, "Do you think we could get her over to our side? I ask this because not only would she be a valuable asset, but also I wouldn't want to subject Euphie to the same pain I had to go through when facing Nunally. If I could avoid that, it would be preferable." Sebastian nodded in approval. Cornelia was a bigoted, cast iron bitch, but only because of the losses she had sustained. Underneath the hard exterior was a kind, loving heart. Nunally and Euphie both had that effect on her. If the Witch of Britannia could be turned it would give them a superb battlefield commander.

Nathan sat back in his chair, his hand folded in front of him, "A little sooner than before? It could be possible. Cornelia's always been a bit of a hardliner, but she wouldn't want to cross swords with me. I'll see what I can do. Just don't provoke her and tell your friends in the resistance to lie low and let Silverwing and the JLF deal with things."

"Ohgi shouldn't take too much convincing to lie low for awhile. Of course I'm not promising the others won't act on their own. Tamaki's such a moron…all he'd need to do is open his mouth at the wrong moment and it would be World War III." Sebastian rolled his eyes. Nathan stifled a laugh.

"I think I can have him be conveniently arrested for disorderly conduct in the event it's called for." He said. "A small abuse of power for the greater good. Is there anything else that needs answering?"

"Not right now, Lord Anderson. I think that's more than enough. It's…heartening to know we're not alone this time." Lelouch said. Sebastian didn't say anything but his expression was enough for the Steel Fox to see he was just as relieved to know they weren't fighting alone this time around.

"You're quite welcome, your highness. I want to apologize for stealing your glory in Shinjuku. I know Clovis's death was important to establish your credibility as Zero. But I had to act when I had the chance." Nathan said. "If it helps, just take credit for it when you make your debut in a few weeks." He stood up, "I'm going to assign a squad of Hounds with supporting Sutherland Vanguards to protect the Academy. They're lead by one of my best men so don't worry."

"Thank you, Lord Anderson, that puts us both at ease." Sebastian said. "We should probably get going, don't want to be late for classes now."

"There is one more thing," Nathan said, directing his cobalt blue gaze at the Eleventh Prince, "I know Nunally's safety is paramount to you, Lelouch. You'll be happy to know she has a Knight in place to defend her. My brother, John, is always by her side. So please don't worry for her welfare. He would never let any harm come to her. That's my word." Nathan stood up, offering a formal bow to the two young men. "Now get back to class, your grades are already in the hole as is, you don't need it falling anymore!"

"Yes sir!" They both said and left the office. Nathan kicked back, putting his feet on the desk.

(Ashford Academy Campus)

The boys headed out across the Quad, stopping on the bridge running over the irrigation canal. "So what do you think, Lelouch? Do you really think we can trust Nathan at his word?" Sebastian asked. Despite his words there was a small part of him that was still suspicious. "It all seems a little too convenient if you ask me that we suddenly have all this back up we didn't get the last time."

The young royal turned revolutionary shrugged, his hands clasped behind his back, He watched the clouds slowly idle their way across the crystal blue sky. "If what he said is true, He didn't seem to be lying from my perspective."

Sebastian idly kicked a pebble, letting it fall into the empty ditch below with a dull thunk. "Nathan's presence completely changes the game here." He said.

"I thought that's what we wanted," Lelouch frowned. "Isn't it the whole point you rebuilt the Sword of Akasha and reset time in the first place? To rescue Shirley and Euphie from their fates, and atone for our prior mistakes?" Sebastian's gaze didn't deviate from the sky.

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would have stayed at least somewhat close to the timeline I remembered it as. Otherwise what I know is useless." Sebastian replied. In a truly uncharacteristic move, one that would have shocked everyone who had known him in the past, Lelouch put an arm over Sebastian's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Think of it from a logical standpoint, Sebastian. It's true the rules of the game have changed, but our goal has not. We will defeat the Emperor, and I get the feeling Nathan will be crucial in making that happen." He patted his friend's shoulder; "This is a clean slate for both of us. We'll take our time planning our next move, and if need be, we'll improvise."

Sebastian shrugged, "Whatever your command is, I will obey my Emperor." He said. It was then two boys heard light giggling. To their amazement they saw Nunally coming towards them, a young man about her age pushing her wheelchair. She was clearly enjoying his company, and the resemblance to Nathan was more than passing. He stopped over the older boys a polite bow.

"Good day to you, Sir Connor, Your Highness." His voice dropped lower with the last two words. "I thought it was such a nice day I'd take your sister out for a little walk. I thought it would do her some good to get some fresh air, right Nuna?" He flashed a brilliant smile to the girl.

The sweet angel returned the smile before fixing her big purple eyes on her beloved sibling. "This is John, Big brother! He's in the same class as me!" Nunally chirped brightly. "He protected me from Ekaterina and the other girls when they bully me. I think he's such a nice boy, don't you think?" The tried and true double combination of puppy dog eyes and adorable smile was too much for even Lelouch to resist. Never before had the Eleventh Princess looked so happy.

"Answer this for me, John. Be honest and truthful…Do you love my sister?" Lelouch asked the big question, causing all present to gasp. All on campus knew how protective Lelouch was of his little sister. This would be a critical time for the younger Anderson. John didn't even bat an eye. He remained calm, putting his hands on Nunally's shoulders.

"My brother told me the whole story about what happened to you in the other timeline, your highness. I can only imagine how hard it was for her to have to sit and wait while you were off playing hero. I also know you were worried about her wellbeing." He went to one knee, hand coming to rest over his heart. "Rest assured I will not leave her side for anything! My sword is at her beck and call!"

Lelouch gave his usual smirk. One of his greatest concerns had been his little sister's wellbeing. He had hoped at one point for Suzaku to serve as Nunally's protector, her Knight. But he was too set in his ways, too dedicated to the Britannian cause to be useful. It was only after numerous misunderstandings and disasters did the three friends finally join forces to make the world a little better, and even then it could be considered a tragedy. Lelouch dead, Suzaku giving up his identity to forever serve as Zero, and Sebastian mired in his own despair with only Jeremiah and Sayoko to nurture what little of his sanity remained.

However Johnathan Anderson would be the champion his sister needed and deserved. It was clear he loved the young princess very much, and the feelings were returned, given the admiration in Nunally's eyes. He made his decision. "Very well then. I entrust Nunally's safety to you, Mr. Anderson. But keep this in mind." He said, looking every bit the future king he was. "She is my most precious treasure, and it would be in your best interest to make sure she is not hurt in any way possible."

"Indeed," Sebastian said, "This is probably the most important job anyone could have. I encourage you to take it very seriously. Or there will be consequences."

"But of course, Sir Connor. I always take my job very seriously," John replied, giving Nunally's hand a little squeeze, making her cheeks flush. "I will never leave her side for anything, and would never harm her at all."

"Smart kid." Sebastian said, "What's with the Sir Connor, bit?"

"I would think that's obvious, Sebastian." John explained, "You serve Lelouch in the same capacity I do for Nunally. You ride out ahead to guard him from harm on the battlefield and lead the fight in your liege's name. You are Lelouch's Knight. It's only proper for you to be addressed by the correct title. You would have eventually served his highness in that capacity had we remained in the homeland, correct?"

"Sir Connor…does have a nice ring to it. I bet Shirley would get a kick out of it." Sebastian said. Lelouch then whapped him upside the head.

"Don't get too full of yourself. Let's get back to class before the girls give us an earful. I'll see you later tonight, little sister. You be good, alright?" Lelouch said, giving Nunally a kiss on the forehead. "That goes double for you." He directed the last part at John.

The brown haired princess smiled warmly, "Of course, big brother, so long as you take care of yourself as well." Nunally said. John gave a slight nod to his liege before pushing her off.

Sebastian put a hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "Our baby sister is growing up, Lelouch. She has her very own Knight. Not to mention her first boyfriend now." He said. "You've matured too. Being willing to trust John with her safety like that. I doubt you would have been so willing to do that on our first go around." He said. Lelouch just folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Nunally needs someone who would stand by her 24/7. Suzaku is unable to do that as he is now." He gave his partner a slight glare, violet eyes meeting blue for a split second. "Besides…weren't you the one who said I needed to start trusting other people? I'm just trying to put your advice into practice. There aren't many who would I'd let serve as her knight besides Suzaku, You and Kallen are on a very short list. But I need both of you in other places." He sighed, stretching his arms towards the skies. "We have much work ahead of us."

(Fujioka Cave System, Hokkaido)

When Nathan brought his operations to Area 11 in 2012 ATB, he looked for a place where he could work in relative isolation, away from prying Britannian eyes. Unlike the rest of the Japanese Isles, Hokkaido Island was relatively untouched; very few small towns dotted the otherwise pristine landscape. The Steel Fox immediately took a shine to the place, reminded of the emerald fields of North Carolina, which his family had ruled over since the earliest days of the Empire.

Silverwing General Headquarters was built into one of the largest cave systems on the island. The heart of the entire base was the central administration building, a two story concrete structure that didn't even come close the ceiling of the main cavern with millions of hanging stalactites looming over them. With hangers, barracks, and docks, the base was a city underground. In one of the outdoor training fields a mock battle was going down among the members of Silverwing's most elite unit.

The Crimson Blades were the best Nathan had. He had selected them from all the various branches of the Brigade, each of them piloting a unique machine. Takachi sat in his RPI-209V Gloucester Vanguard, an improved model of the famed commander's unit. The Japanese knight was the commander of the team, in addition to serving as the Brigade's operation manager. "Alright, Blades. Let's get to it!" The Knightmare Frame folded its arms, "So who wants to go up against me first?"

Two Hounds, an Artillery type and a Defender type tromped into his line of sight, and a sleek attack helicopter drifted down from the sky. "Alright, we have some challengers!" Takachi grinned. "Thomas, I believe you had the lead in points from last week, so you get the honor of hitting me first!"

"Yes sir. Although it's kind of hard to keep up with someone that destroys enemies before you even sight them. It's just a little unfair if you ask me" Thomas Gunne responded in his usual cool demeanor. The team's artillery expert, his A100 Hound was armed with four giant 120mm guns and three even larger 177mm cannons, he could take the massive array of firepower at his command and reduce a position to slag and rubble.

"Yeah man, not all of us are as quick as you are, Tak. These Hounds aren't exactly built for speed, anyway." Richter Calson replied. "Rick's the only one who can keep up with you anyway. Damn flyboy."

"Aw come on, Richter, you're the backbone of this squad. Who else can we trust to watch our backs? There's a reason you're the Crimson Shield after all." Rick Mustang, pilot of the Hellhound attack helicopter replied. "I feel safe knowing you're keeping anyone from shooting me down. Few would argue with the firepower you're hauling."

Richter smirked. "Well, I suppose you make a point. Without me around, you guys would have died long ago." Despite the arrogance of his statement, the other Blades knew he spoke the truth. His D100 Ogre-class Hound, packed with two anti-armor cannons, an eight-tube heavy rocket launcher and two shotguns had never hesitated to cover them in a combat situation. He usually stuck close to Thomas, knowing how vulnerable his Hound was in close quarters.

"I hate using paint rounds, they don't fly through the air quite right." Thomas whined. "They just don't have the same flair as the real deal."

"I know, Tom, it's just using real ordinance is more…explosive." Takachi tried to explain it, "I mean do you want to knock down the stalactites and crush all of us?"

"Yeah man, I don't want to die before I hit thirty, okay?" Rick replied. The four members of the Crimson Blades squared off against each other in their respective pairings, Takachi and Rick sped off into the depths of the training field while the Hounds took cover in a place where Thomas could make full use of his machine's firepower while Richter patrolled the perimeter, watching for an attack.

Takachi's Gloucester leapt out over a small mound of dirt linear rifle in hand. He let loose a spray of 57mm shells at Richter's Hound, painting the ground green. The Crimson Shield fired back with his two anti-armor cannons, several 55mm shells slamming into the ground, just barely missing the nimble Knightmare Frame. Takachi fired back by letting loose with a barrage of missiles from the right leg-mounted launcher before taking off into the darkness of the cavern. It was a tactic the others were all too familiar with. Takachi would swoop in, fire his rockets and take off.

Richter's shotguns snapped up, shooting down the four missiles, He then opened fire with his shotguns to shoot down three of the missiles, letting the fourth sail by. He tried to lock onto the nimble Gloucester. "Not going to give it to you that easy, my friend. You have to work for it!" The Crimson Sword replied.

As Takachi dealt with Richter, Rick flew low over the ground to hit at the final member of their team, Even though the cavern the base was located in had a very tall ceiling. He wasn't able to fly too high. The Crimson Ace cursed his limited range. He had good reason for wanting to take the artillery specialist down. The Warhammer Artillery Hound could adjust their pitch bearings to point almost directly straight up, allowing it to function as a very capable anti-aircraft battery if the situation required.

The Hellhound opened fire with a barrage of Hydra rockets and the 30mm three barrel Gatling gun, the ground was colored red from the paint bullets Rick was using. Rick nearly pissed himself when he saw Thomas's Hound rear up, its seven giant cannons all pointed right up. They fired off in sequence. BLAT! BLAT! BLAT! Rick's helicopter was now painted a very ugly shade of yellow.

"Damn it!" Rick yelled. "Sorry, Takachi, I'm out!" Before Takachi could form a new strategy a buzzer sounded, signaling an end to the match.

"What the? We haven't even gotten half way through the drill yet!" Takachi sputtered.

"Sorry gentlemen, but I'm afraid training is over for now." All four of the Crimson Blades immediately sat a little straighter in their pilot chairs. Nathan had established a direct line with his best team from his office at Ashford. "I've got a mission for you guys, immediately deployment."

"Just give us a location and we're there, Director" Takachi replied. The other Blades nodded in affirmation. They directly served under the Steel Fox and no one else could order them around.

"I'm deploying your team along with a platoon of Sutherland Vanguards to reinforce the 5th Battalion at the Kyushu base." Nathan said, "There have been reports of a possible Chinese incursion and they may use Kyushu as their foothold. I'm counting on you to be the first line of defense against any possible attack. You should get moving, boys." He smirked, "Wheels up is in two hours. I wouldn't want to be late."

"We'll get the job done, sir. No problem here!" Takachi said.

(Ashford Academy, Sebastian's Room)

Sebastian looked at his reflection in the full-length mirror. It was a sight he had not seen in a very long time, the sight of him dressed in the garb of Blade Wolf, right hand to Zero and second in command of the Order of the Black Knights. He had designed the uniform himself, reminiscent of the Knights of the Rounds, albeit in black and silver instead of white and gold. In lieu of the long colored cape, he wore a sleeveless haori made of very expensive Japanese silk provided by Kaguya herself, colored in the deep forest green he preferred.

He sighed, appraising every inch of the garb. If everything held true, Zero and Blade Wolf would be making their grand debut once more. Appearance was everything and he wanted to look his best. A close inspection of the outfit followed, making sure there was nothing wrong. Sebastian checked the jacket inside and out, making sure there wasn't a single thread out of place and that it was freshly pressed. He then checked the pants, the creases so sharp a person could cut themselves on the fabric. The tall, black riding boots were last. His blue eyes appraised them from every direction, looking for any scuffs or scratches. The haori, carefully pressed and dry-cleaned, stopped just above his ankles.

Fenrir hung off his belt. The only thing remaining was the mask. Carved to resemble a wolf and made of white porcelain, it seemed to be quite fragile, but in truth the inside of the mask was lined with light steel and Kevlar to provide protection from attempted headshots. He regarded the mask, turning it over in careful inspection. "Well, it looks like everything's good to go." He said. A gentle rapping came at the door. "Who is it?"

"Sebby, can I come in?" Shirley called. Sebastian opened the door and in walked the redhead. His heart nearly stopped upon seeing her. She blushed at his reaction. "Well, I got my uniform," She spun once. "What do you think?" It was a near perfect replica of the gown C.C. wore before the schism with the Black Knights, with some slight differences for the redhead's modesty.

C.C.'s dress had been high up on her waist and split into four sections. Causing her to wear white shorts everyone could see. Shirley's came down lower over her hips, and only spilt along the sides. Instead of the white thigh high boots, Shirley wore long dark green stockings and pumps. C.C. had worn long detached sleeves with her dress; Shirley had gone for a pair of fingerless gloves that stopped shy of her elbow.

He put his arms around her and gave a deep kiss. "I love it! The dress fits you so well!" He said. "Are there any problems?"

"It's a little tight in the chest." She admitted, rubbing along the silver sigil. "And what I am supposed to do if someone recognizes me? My mom and dad would throw a fit if they knew I was associating with revolutionaries." Sebastian handed her a simple domino mask lined in black satin. Gingerly she accepted it, placing it over her eyes. She went over to the mirror to admire herself. "Well…I guess it's time for the world to meet Lady Blade Wolf." She said.

Sebastian took his own mask, pulling it over his face. He felt a sense of power surge through him now that his identity was obscured to all who didn't know him. He stood by Shirley, looking at his reflection in the mirror. The Blade Wolf was ready for the hunt and all would know what it meant to be his prey. His lady held his hand, never leaving his side.

"What exactly do I have to do?" Shirley asked, nervously fiddling with her fingers. Sebastian pulled his mask up, kissing her on the cheek.

"Nothing, dear. You're not even going to appear at this. This is the debut for Lelouch and myself. We're going to put Kewell in his place, rescue Suzaku, and then we can let Nathan and his people deal with him from there." He ran a finger along her delicate cheek, causing her to start blushing. "It will be fine, Shirley. We've done this before after all." The orangette rested her head on his shoulder. "I have to admit, I'm going to enjoy sharing this with you. I don't think I'll be so grim with your shining light around."

(Ashford Academy Swimming Pool)

Viletta stood on the high dive, usually the spot occupied by Shirley or one of the other girls. She rarely had the chance to enjoy the water like this. With her arms held high overhead, The Grand Duchess did a perfect dive into the water, barely making the slightest splash. She came up, swimming to the side. Shirley, C.C. and the rest of the team would be jealous at how easy she made it look. Viletta sighed and floated on her back. The roof was open, making the night sky visible.

"Good evening, Madam. I trust you're not swimming alone?" Nathan's voice got her attention. "It's late and attractive young women swimming by themselves are a prime target for predators." He came out of the locker room in a pair of dark gray swim trunks, a towel slung over his shoulder. Viletta just smirked, going to climb out of the pool. Nathan grabbed her hand and helped her out.

"I'm grateful for your concern, sir. But I'm pretty sure I can handle myself." Viletta said, planting a kiss on her husband's lips. "Not to mention I have a great bodyguard." She purred. "It's nice we can finally have some time to ourselves." She looked out to the water. "How about a race, loser makes dinner for the entire week?" Nathan kissed his wife once again; admiring the dark blue swimsuit she wore when she was coaching the girls and how it clung to her dark curves.

"How can I resist?" The Steel Fox grinned. "First one to make it to ten laps wins." The two of them got on the starting blocks, leaning over. They both shared a nod and dove into the water, hitting the water almost at the same time. Nathan gained an early lead over his wife, but Viletta was right on his tail, and she pulled ahead. Nathan was an arm length behind her when Viletta touched the wall.

"Ha! I win! That means you have to cook me dinner all week." Viletta teased, climbing out to sit on the side of the pool. She undid her ponytail, letting her silver locks fall outwards and she started ringing out her hair. Nathan sat next to her, putting an arm around her wet shoulders.

"We have our work cut out for us, Vil." He ran his hand through platinum hair. "Even with knowledge of what to come, the timeline has changed considerably. Tell me…do you think you could have fallen for that Ohgi guy?" Nathan recalled telling her about the former schoolteacher and how the two had ended up together. Viletta frowned.

"Maybe…judging from what you told me I took your death pretty hard, hence why I ended up with the Purists. He seems like a nice enough guy," She snuggled him, "But he's not you, Nathan. That me never existed, you are the one I married. Like it or not, you're stuck with me." The couple kissed again.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Nathan said. The two slid into the water, floating about together and vanishing under the surface.


End file.
